


New Wisdom

by Inuhime



Series: New Life [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 118 as a family, Blow Jobs, Ch.4 we're back to fluff!, Christopher is adorable, Dad! Eddie Diaz, Dad! Evan Buckley, Domestic Fluff, Eddie is no fool, Eddie's parents being Eddie's parents, Family Issues, Fluff and Humor, Jane Buckley did her thing, M/M, Mathew is adorable, Minor Character Death, New baby adjustments, Post Mpreg, Protective Eddie Diaz, Specially not if Jane Buckley shows up, adult times for new parents is rare, and finds it all funny, and keeps his daddies awake, but he poops, ch3 is not Abby Clark friendly, domestic life, family reuinions are hardly ever carefree, idk what to tell ya, you gotta take advantage when you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: New baby in the house, no one is sleeping... and then the in-laws show up.  Yay! *looks sarcastic* But Buck can handle it? Right? Or will Eddie loose it first? And what's this? Chim saves the day, in his own way.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: New Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771519
Comments: 72
Kudos: 315
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not too many warning I think... I didn't want and still don't want to make Eddie's parents evil people. I don't think they are, I think they worry, and they're overprotective and don't realize their son is an adult. So they have trouble letting go. Buck though doesn't have the best history with parents and Eddie gets that, his parents don't.  
> This fic might actually get a second chapter where I work through all that more. But we'll see when I get the full idea for it, right now it's just a vague notion in my head.  
> As always I own nothing but my own ideas and make no money off this. Please don't repost anywhere, and the only place you should be able to read this fic is here in AO3 posted by me.  
> Kudos and comments give me life, please feed my muse. ^_^

He’d always heard the horror stories about how exhausted you were during those first few months when your precious newborn was still not sleeping through the night. He’d heard it from his own sister, saw her exhaustion whenever he visited her or she visited the station while he was still on the job. Somehow it still hadn’t really fully registered, some say things never really do until you experience them yourself. Those people were right, now it did though; Now he felt like a zombie must feel as he walked into the nursery for what felt like the hundredth time this morning even though it was only 9am. 

It was a Saturday, and Chris was up bright and cheery as he always was, currently the kiddo was sitting in the kitchen eating cereal and looking at a movie that played on the living room tv. But at the moment Chris wasn’t his worry, no Chris was an angel. Nope, the problem was his own blood child who at the moment laid in his crib flailing and kicking with scrunched up little fists and an angry look on his little face letting out wails that would wake the dead. Buck figured it seemed right for his own kid to be this dramatic, though everyone said with a laugh that the anger side seemed Eddie’s fault. Eddie had rolled his eyes at that, but he didn’t deny it. 

Buck sighed coming over to the crib and when he looked down and saw the mess he wanted to cry, because right now he was working on barely 2 hours of sleep in the last week but he didn’t. He took a breath, made a face at the smell, wrangled himself in and went over to put on gloves. There in the middle of a blown out diaper with poop all over was his precious child. He took another controlled breath, not even smelling the poop anymore and picked up his son. Mathew stopped crying the moment he was picked up, he looked up to his daddy with those big brown eyes of his and Buck shook his head, chuckling a little. 

“Your dad is lucky he has to work. I wish I was at work… Yeah, you laugh. Fires are nothing compared to this.” Buck said, shaking his head more while heading to the bathroom and his son gurgled happily in his arms. “Chris kiddo can you come here a minute.” 

“Coming, Buck.” 

He heard the familiar sounds of the little boy coming from the kitchen and looked over to the doorway as he finally got the water in the baby bath just right.  
“He did it again?” Christopher asked, trying to not laugh as he saw the messy baby clothes on the floor, and the state his baby brother was in. The little boy found it all hilarious, but he still helped all he could. Truthfully Buck loved him all the more for it but tried not to lean on him too much. Chris was still a kid, and Buck never wanted to put him in the position Maddie was put on with him when they were growing up. He was determined that Chris would feel like a big brother, not a parent.

“Yeah.” Buck said with a laugh. “Can you do me a favor, bud. Get me a clean towel from the closet?” 

“Sure, Buck.” Christopher said unable to hide the bubbly laughter anymore as he went over into the hallway and came back a moment later with two clean towels he put by the sink cause by now he knew how things went and with his baby brother it was intelligent to have spares of things around. 

“Thanks, kiddo.” Buck said with a laugh when he saw the two towels, but didn’t think about it too much as he started to wash most of the major poop off his son under the spray of the shower. 

“Your phone’s been ringing…” Chris said, alerting him to a fact he already knew. 

“Yeah, I know kiddo… I’ll talk to your dad later.” Buck said sighing a bit cause it looked like he was gonna need to get messy for this. 

“He calls a lot.” Chris said with the innocence of a child watching it all still from the doorway to the bathroom. Buck hoped Eddie never forgot his kid was intelligent, and he watched Eddie worry. That made Chris worry, even though Buck told him all new parents worry and Eddie is okay, and so is Mathew. But Mathew was now 2 months old, and Eddie had just recently gone back to work. So while Buck had asked Bobby for more time cause he knew his son still needed him at home and even though he wanted nothing more than to be back out there with his team he recognized his kids were worth staying home for, And he truly meant ‘kids’ cause Chris needed to feel like he was still loved and wanted. Evan was doing everything in his power to make sure Chris still felt that way. That he knew the whole time that Mathew was not replacing him. Eddie couldn’t have that luxury, one of them had to work. Buck had been ready for this… or so he thought.

“Yeah, your dad’s a bit of a worry wart. He’ll calm down soon.” Buck said with a chuckle. He was about to say more when he heard trucks outside, big trucks… Loud trucks. Truck sounds that were very very familiar to him. Chris looked at him with surprise on his face and a little fear. 

“Don’t worry okay, everything’s fine.” Buck said, giving Chris a smile trying to quell his fears before he sighed and with a now dripping, wet and still somewhat poopy baby because yeah the mess went all around and he’d only managed to properly wash the back of his son. So with his son still in his arms because yeah if his years as a firefighter taught him anything is don’t leave babies around water alone, so he marched out to the living room just in time to see Eddie open the door and rush into the house in full gear followed by the rest of the team; And well if he wasn’t fully awake before he sure as hell was now. 

“What the… Eddie?” Buck said, trying his best not to curse in front of Chris and not with his baby in his arms. The team took a look at the sight in front of them and he could see Chim and Hen trying not to laugh, while Bobby rolled his eyes with an exasperated look on his face like he was thinking ‘why are these my kids’. 

Buck could just scream at the moment cause this was not a way he wanted anyone to see him, let alone his entire team. They were family yes, but he was standing there in the middle of his living room with a naked, wet, poopy two month old in his hands. He hadn’t had time to even change from his night clothes, he was only wearing light blue pjs with kisses on them that were a gift from Eddie, and a white tank top that was now wet and probably by now covered in poop. His hair was probably a mess too, he hadn’t even had time to really comb it. He’d just ran his hand through it, and while that worked well most days, he hadn’t been able to get a haircut in a bit. 

So lord only knew the state of it, and honestly he could just bite the head off anyone that told him he had to start ‘looking good for his man’ again soon. Because f*u, he might have already lost most of the weight from the pregnancy because he was lucky the kid had been nearly all the weight, but that didn’t mean he already felt like himself again. He wasn’t sure he ever would, he was pretty sure he was never gonna get that body back. There were now stretch marks in places he didn’t know you could get stretch marks. 

He felt Chris behind him before he looked down to the boy and motioned for him to go to the kitchen and eat silently telling him it was okay, and could hear the kid’s giggles as he walked over with his crutches. Probably giggling at the faces everyone was making.   
“You didn’t answer the phone!” Eddie said like that excused this, because he knew it didn’t even if his worrying told him it did. The love of your life is at home with the new baby and Chris, and he’s exhausted cause he’s been letting you sleep because you have the dangerous job and you can’t afford to go into firefighting exhausted. Eddie loved him for it, he really did but it still felt like what he’d done to Shannon. Felt like crap for not being able to be there full time. So he overcompensated by calling… Maybe too much.

“I’m up to my eyeballs in poop Eddie… Chris hasn’t been able to finish his breakfast, I haven’t had coffee yet and the crib needs to be cleaned… again… And we need to get like... I don’t know… industrial strength diapers for this kid seriously…” Buck said standing there Mathew gurgling happily in his arms getting Buck even messier as he wiggled and kicked his feet and Buck was at this point clearly beyond caring. “So yeah, I heard your ringtone I was gonna call you back.” He said with a sigh. “You seriously pulled everyone over here?” He asked even though he already knew the answer. “Cause I didn’t answer one call?” He added with the tone not really a question, and he wasn’t angry. 

Buck didn’t get angry with Eddie, exasperated maybe, but never angry. He got it, he understood. Even if he thought it was as ridiculous as what Bobby pulled after the fire truck incident because he was worried. Because at one point Athena and Bobby had sat him down. Maybe it was Athena that realized the lawsuit happened cause Evan thought he was being replaced and she correctly assumed it had to be talked out before something else happened to cause drama in the family. Because it wasn’t like other injuries weren’t going to happen with their job. Maybe it was Eddie, he wasn’t sure. 

He didn’t really care, apparently the realization got around and eventually he was talked to. Told that no ‘You’d never be replaced, We were scared for you.’ and ‘I was worried about my son, I can’t lose another child’ and boy didn't that make him cry as he hugged Bobby and Bobby hugged him. Maybe people around him were huge worry warts and maybe he was still struggling to reconcile with if this was what a true family was? Did everyone just overly worry like this about people? Because his parents never did about him, so these people around him were still the only proper reference he had to what a real family behaved like. 

“Eddie... “ He said coming over. “We’re fine, kay… You have to stop worrying, just… focus on the job okay…? I’m not gonna be a widow cause you were worrying about us when we’re fine.” 

And just as Buck kissed Eddie Mathew decided peeing seemed like a good idea. Buck couldn’t help the laugh as he felt the warm of what he now knew from experience was his kid’s pee hitting him, and he laughed even more when Eddie got hit with it too. He gave the others a look when they burst out laughing. 

“Boys will be boys.” Hen said amid a loud laugh. Chim used her for support as he was laughing way way too much, finding it all clearly hilarious. 

“Alright… Eddie you got five minutes but then we gotta get back to work. Come on gang.” Bobby said, biting back the laughter though he chuckled a bit too, more controlled than the others. “Good luck.” He added giving Buck a fatherly smirk as he left the house. 

“I’m sorry…” Eddie said following Buck into the bathroom, watching from the doorway as his boyfriend now kneeled down in front of the tub, cleaned out the baby bath, filled it again and laid Mathew down into it. He’d be lying if he said the view didn’t inspire ‘certain thoughts’ cause it did and no one would blame him. His boyfriend was a gorgeous man even if he didn’t currently feel so. Eddie himself still found him gorgeous in every way and that ass was to die for; And there still hadn’t been any sex because while Evan was now good to go in that department the logistics of actually getting the time to do anything was difficult. 

“It’s fine, but you’ll probably get a talking-to from Bobby later.” Buck said knowingly, cause Bobby was a good boss, and a patient man but Eddie had still pulled the entire group out to his house because he worried, and Buck knew Bobby being Bobby would never take a chance of it not being an actual emergency because this was ‘Buck’ they were talking about. 

“I know, and I’ll deserve it.” Eddie said with a sigh. “Are you sure you’re okay? I can ask him for time off? He’d give it to me.” 

“He would, but you ran out of days off and parental leave. We both know the only reason I can stay home is mom’s money is helping. We’re fine, go back to work Eddie. We’ll see you when you come home.” Buck said as he used the no-cry baby wash to bathe their son who was again all happy and gurgly kicking his little feet clearly loving the attention as his daddy washed him. Eddie sighed, came over and kissed the top of Buck’s head. 

“Try to sleep when he does okay. Carla is coming over later?” Eddie asked, the tone still showed he was worried. 

“Yeah she’ll be here in an hour, now go.” Buck said, turning just slightly to give him one of his smiles. “I promise we’ll be fine.” 

Eddie used the moment to smile, he leaned down and gave Buck a kiss on the lips this time before leaving. He ruffled his older son’s hair on the way out and watched for a second as Chris went back to his breakfast before he left. 

~*~

“He's still not sleeping huh…” Bobby asked from the front of the truck. Chim threw him some disinfecting wipes and he used them to clean his uniform as the truck rolled down the streets of LA. 

“I know people keep telling us it’s normal, that he’ll get his rhythm soon but the kid just won’t sleep, cap. It’s the weirdest thing, and I can’t help but think we’re both missing something big.” Eddie said with a sigh. “Buck keeps him mostly awake during the day, one nap in the afternoon so we know he’s exhausted at night. Around 8 he’s out like a light, but then we put him in his room. In his crib, and he won’t even sleep for an hour. Doctor says a quiet dark room and he’ll sleep.”   
“Doc. don’t know the Buckley’s though.” Chim said with a shrug, smirking a bit when Eddie looks at him like he’s developed another head. “I’m serious… Maddie hates the quiet… We sleep with one of those sound machine things… She bought one for the baby too. Now we all sleep with like beach sounds, and rainy days.” Chim said with a tone like you know he thinks it’s a bit silly but he’d do anything for Maddie so he’ll live with it and love it. 

“Buck sleeps close to me…” Eddie said lost in thought. “He said hearing my heartbeat helps him sleep. He hasn’t had a nightmare since we’ve been living together.”   
“See… They hate the quiet… I swear, it’s genetic. But ya know… Their upbringing probably didn’t help.” Chim said with a little sadness to his tone that everyone in the truck can understand. 

“You know…” Bobby says from the front of the truck knowing not to dwell on the subject of the Buckley sibling’s past for too long. “They can hear in the womb after a certain time. That kid was made listening to all the noise in the firehouse.”  
“And you did say he only wakes up after you put him in the nursery where it’s all dark and quiet.” Hen said with a smile that turns into a chuckle when she sees the realization dawn on Eddie’s face. “It’s okay, exhausted new parents seldom have all their marbles at full speed.” She said with a laugh and they all got out when the truck was parked back in it’s spot at the 118. For a few moments Eddie sat there, his mind going a mile a minute trying to think of how to fix this, and maybe one of those sound machines Chim and Maddie had… Or maybe somehow get the sounds of the firehouse back home. 

~*~

It’s nearly 5pm and Buck knows Eddie has two more hours to go. He was able to get a very much needed nap somewhere around noon thanks to Carla. He took a shower and changed into sweatpants and a clean shirt, was able to eat an actual meal and even able to do something with his hair thanks to Carla. He thought his night was going to be better than his day started. Mathew was a giggly happy baby sitting in his baby holder kicking his little feet while watching his big brother play with legos. 

“You expecting anyone?” Carla asks from the window in the living room where she’d gone when she heard the sound of a car parking in the driveway and now saw a strange car she didn’t recognize parked behind Evan’s jeep. She watched two people she didn’t know get out, an older hispanic man and a woman. 

“No…” Evan said with a frown going over to the window too. He peeked out and went pale. “Oh oh…” He’d only seen these people in pictures, and video calls with Christopher. Practically knew them from talks with Abuela and Tia Pepa. Not that they’d seen him, he didn’t interrupt Chris when he was chatting with his grandparents. But that still left him with the question of what were these people doing here and not in Texas. 

“You know who they are?” Carla asked not liking Evan’s reaction to these people. 

“Yeah… I do… Eddie’s parents… from Texas…” Evan said looking around. The house wasn’t an outright mess, but it wasn’t as nice as he would have wanted either. He knew from overhearing Eddie’s conversation with his parents that these people weren’t exactly as loving as Bobby and Athena. He knew they’d tried several times to talk Eddie into moving back to Texas when Eddie outright said he wasn’t letting them have Chris. 

For once he was thankful Eddie didn’t really realize how fluent in spanish he really was. He didn’t like these people, he knew these people didn’t like him. Abuela… Tia Pepa these people were not. These people never used his name for one, Eddie’s father was fond of calling him ‘ese gringo’ when he spoke to Eddie. Something that pissed off Eddie to no end god bless him. But didn’t make Evan feel any better about his parents. Evan himself didn’t mind the gringo thing, wasn’t the first time he’d been called names, wouldn’t be the last he was sure. But right now as the two were knocking he was rushing over and picking up Mathew from the baby holder. 

“Chris come on.” Buck said, and maybe it was the ‘new parent’ thing but he didn’t want those two around his boys. 

“What is it, Buck?” Chris asked innocently as he looked towards the door at the knocking but obediently got his crutches and followed Buck back down the hall towards his room. 

“You’re gonna play in here for a bit okay.” Buck said and laid Mathew down in the smaller baby pen in Chris’ room. “It’ll be okay alright… But unless you hear me calling you, you don’t come out… Okay…” Buck said trying not to sound panicked, but not sure if he was succeeding. 

“Okay…” Chris said with a nod sitting down on his bed now. 

“Okay, Thanks buddy.” Buck said, kissing the top of Chris’ head before he went outside, he spoke quietly to Carla who under duress went to Chris’ room too to keep an eye on the boys even though she wanted to stay out there in the living room with Buck for obvious reasons. Even as Buck was leaving the room Carla was dialing Eddie’s number. 

Buck took a deep breath before opening the door, and looking the two in the eye. They looked already pissed at having been made to wait out there. Buck honestly wasn’t in the mood to care. Normally he’d bend over backwards trying to make Eddie’s family like him. He had done it with abuela, and tia Pepa. But these two, he knew these kinds of parents. There was no pleasing these people, and hell yeah maybe if it was just him here with Chris he would have tried to be ‘the good son-in-law’ but his guard was up since Mathew had been born and these people were strangers not family. 

“Can I help you?” Buck asked not letting them inside yet. Now the two didn’t look sure what to do. They clearly weren’t expecting this welcome. 

“You’re Evan, right? I’m Helena, this is Ramon… We’re Eddie’s parents.” Helena said, keeping a neutral, but motherly sounding tone. Like someone trying to placate two warring sides. Something Buck was sure she had plenty of experience on.

“I’m sorry… Eddie’s still at work… I wasn’t told you were coming…” Buck said, he was still not sure he wanted to let these people into his house. But he realized he really didn’t want to start this off on the wrong foot did he? Or at least he didn’t want to be the ‘known’ cause of it. They didn’t know he knew how they talked about him. They didn’t know he knew they kept trying to convince Eddie to move back to Texas. Which hell no Evan wasn’t moving closer to these people. He sure as hell wasn’t gonna leave the 118 to move closer to these people. 

“Oh, we wanted to surprise Eddie… and you of course.” Helena said with a smile that never quite reached her eyes when she looked at him. 

“Well… I’m surprised.” Buck said not bothering to try and smile. He never could fake feelings or emotions. He wore them all on his face, in his expressions, and mannerisms. He wouldn’t be able to start now no matter how much he tried.   
“Please where are my manners…” Buck said moving to stand aside so they could come in. “Come in, you’re going to have to wait a bit for Eddie, but he’ll be along soon.” 

He watched as they came in, watched as of course Helena looked around. He was sure now this woman and his own mother would probably understand each other very well. 

“Excuse the mess… I haven’t had time to clean today. Sit, the sofa should be clean. Watch out for legos though.” Buck said watching with a hidden laugh as they raised an eyebrow and looked to the sofa questioningly. “Excuse me...” Buck said, turning about to head down the hallway.

“May we see our grandchildren?” Helena asked sounding hopeful, and yeah it did sort of tug at Evan’s heart a bit. He hated the idea of keeping his boys from seeing family. They needed all the family they could get. But it still wasn’t enough to make him lower his guard any around people who were basically strangers to him, not after everything he’d heard from them.

“Sure… When Eddie gets home.” Buck said, leaving them alone in the living room to go to Chris’ room. As he did so he heard the spanish start up. 

“Te dije que teníamos que avisarle a nuestro hijo.” That was Helena for sure, the tone made Buck roll his eyes. Ramon didn’t say anything back and Buck wasn’t sure if he was glad for that or not. “El descaro…” Helena added after a few deep breaths.   
(*”I told you we had to advise our son.” “The nerve...”)

“Eddie’s on his way, you take a deep breath.” Carla said the moment Buck came back into the room. 

“Grandpa Ramon and grandma Helena are outside?” Christopher asked looking up to Buck. “Dad makes that face too.” He said innocently. 

Buck had to chuckle at that and sigh resting against the door for a minute before coming over and sitting by Chris giving him a hug.   
“Yeah, they came for a visit.” Buck said, trying to sound nice. It wasn’t his style to talk badly to kids about their family. 

“Are they going to stay long? Dad gets angry around them. I don’t like it.” Chris said, sounding a bit more upset now. Buck hated it. 

“I don’t know buddy… But I hope not..” Buck said kissing the top of Chris’ head while looking up to the expression on Carla’s face. He was sure if he thought it was a good idea she’d go out there and kick ‘em out herself. But these were Eddie’s parents, and he wasn’t going to do that. If Eddie wanted too when he got home, that was his business. He let go of Chris when he heard his cell and pulled it out of his pocket. 

“Hi, Bobby….”

“Eddie left here like a bat out of hell… Everything okay over there?” Bobby asked, already sounding worried. Sounding like he wanted to come over too. 

“Yeah…. No… I’m honestly not sure Bobby… Eddie’s parents arrived without warning. I’ve never met them before, and I know they don’t like me.” Buck said with a sigh, rubbing his face a bit. 

“You know? Or you imagine?” Bobby asked because he knew Buck. 

“I know… I’ve heard them talk to Eddie about it. They weren’t happy when he got together with me. They don’t like i’m a guy, they don’t like i’m american, they sure as hell weren’t happy he got me pregnant.... He got the ‘why couldn’t you find a nice mexican girl’ and the ‘you didn’t learn from the last one’.” Buck said giving Carla a silent thank you when she brought him a glass of water. “Mind you they were speaking spanish the whole time but still.” 

“Ah… I’m sorry son… Tell Eddie to take his time dealing with them, I bet he won’t want to leave you alone with them around.” Bobby said with a knowing tone. “These are the same people that keep asking him to move back to Texas?” Bobby questioned because of course now a days Buck told him and Athena everything. 

“Yeap… The very same.” Buck said with a sarcastic chuckle. He would have added more but Christopher was right there, though now he had headphones on as he played a handheld game but still. Buck could hear Chim and Hen near Bobby so he knew his friends were probably curious and worried. Especially with how Bobby said Eddie left. A few moments later he heard screeching tires outside and looked out the window. “I gotta go Bobby… Eddie got home.” 

“Good luck, call me if you need me. Call Athena if you need her, though I hope you don’t.” Bobby said with a chuckle that made Buck chuckle too because they both knew Athena would be less than friendly to anyone that had a problem with Buck. 

“I hope we don’t either.” Buck said before hanging up and standing from the bed. He wasn’t sure he should go out to the living room. 

“Maybe we should call abuela.” Carla said with a knowing smirk on her face. 

“And have world war 3 in here… No, not yet… She’s a last resort.” Buck said with a laugh going over to the door. 

~*~

Eddie had seen Carla’s name on the caller id and immediately knew something was wrong. When he’d heard what Carla said he couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe they’d do that, pull a stunt like that. He’d talked to Bobby, and left work early. Practically flying back home, being thankful now more than ever that his house was close to work. He saw the rental in the driveway behind his boyfriend’s jeep and cursed smacking the steering wheel before turning off his truck and rushing to the front door. 

“Hijo.” That was the first thing that greeted him when he got through the door, that and his mother’s hug. “We’re so happy to see you.” His mother said, looking him up and down. 

“What are you two doing here?” Eddie asked, unable to hide the frown and the worry from his face. He looked around not seeing Buck, not seeing either of the boys or Carla. 

“We wanted to see you, and meet our new grandson.” Helena said with a smile like the answer should be obvious. “He… He didn’t seem happy to see us. The moment he let us in he went into the room. We haven’t even seen Christopher yet.” She said as her husband came over and hugged his son. 

“Mom… You… and dad… He doesn’t know you! Either of you… He gave birth two months ago. He’s still adjusting, you can’t just drop in like this on a new parent who doesn’t know you and think he’s gonna be okay. Not with someone with Buck’s background.” Eddie said, shaking his head, trying to be diplomatic, these were his parents and their ideas weren’t ones he liked, he knew they meant well. But he also knew his parents knew the traumatic way Mathew had been born, hell it had all over the news. The national and even international news had focused on it because they remembered Buck was ‘the firefighter that got hurt in the LA Firetruck bombing but fought like hell to get back to work’ so his parents couldn’t use the excuse that they didn’t know at least some of Buck’s traumas. 

“You are right, son. But you told us to wait, and we have. We thought two months would be enough.” Ramon finally said speaking out. “When are we supposed to meet our grandson? When he’s going to college?” 

Eddie shook his head, with a sigh. “I will expect you both to behave.” He said, looking to both his parents. “I’m serious. Don’t make me choose because you won’t like the outcome. Buck is it for me, you either accept it or you don’t but I won’t have you talking like you have been… understand...” He watched as they nodded, they actually at least had the decency to look ashamed. 

“Is… Is he okay?” Helena asked with a quiet tone. “You said… You said Mathew weighed 10lbs. I know that can’t be easy on anyone.” 

“10lbs.9oz.” Eddie said with a little smile. “And he’s only gotten bigger. But.. yeah… Buck recuperated perfectly fine. Doctors gave him a clean bill of health.” 

“Good.” Helena said sounding honestly happy, because yes it had taken them a bit to get used to this idea. The idea that their son was in a serious relationship again, and this time with that firefighter they always heard abuela talking about. A male firefighter, but they were adult enough to realize they weren’t going to change their son’s mind. They either accepted and made amends or they lost their son and their grandsons. Eddie had been kind enough to send them pictures in emails, in video calls they’d seen him holding Mathew. They were already in love, Mathew was adorable how could you not, with his big blonde curls they knew were his daddy’s, brown eyes that were their son’s, and a beautiful giggle every time they saw him. They couldn’t wait to see him in person. 

Ramon for his part studied his son now that he had him in front of him. It was a completely different man that stood in front of him than he’d last seen at Shannon’s funeral. His son looked stronger, more confident, he was happy again, truly happy. There was life in those eyes, there was hope. He could see this man made his son happy. This man had given his son his life back, and for that Ramon could be happy to meet him. He could put aside old ways of thinking. If this man.. This… Buck made his son this happy, had given him a grandson, and took care of Christopher as well as his family said he did. Then yes, he could accept him. 

“I’ll be right back.” Eddie said, giving them a nod before he turned and went down the hallway. When Eddie had gone to the back he’d pulled Buck into the master first to make sure he was okay. 

“You sure?” Eddie said, his hands on either side of Buck’s face holding him gently. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend again. Lips meeting, lovingly at first before getting slightly more passionate making Buck moan and whimper. 

“I’m fine… I just freaked out.” Buck said after the kiss, leaning down to lay his head on Eddie’s shoulder as Eddie wrapped his arms around him protectively. 

“I swear Buck, I didn't know they were coming.” Eddie said kissing Buck’s neck, keeping his arms around him not really wanting to let him go. 

“I know… They said they wanted to surprise you. I told them we were surprised alright.” Buck said, earning a laugh from Eddie. 

“You don’t have to go outside okay, I’ll go introduce Mathew to them. I promise they’re not leaving the house with either of the boys, okay.” Eddie said knowing he had to reassure Buck of that. 

“It’s okay… I’m not gonna hide out. What kind of message would that send. They’re your parents, i’m fine now that you’re here.” Buck said, lifting his head, giving Eddie another kiss. “I might have scared Chris though, and he said you get angry around them, and they get loud. I’m not sure how he’ll react around them now.” Buck said, sounding worried. He didn’t want Christopher to have a bad relationship with his grandparents, and certainly didn’t want to be blamed for it.

“It’s fine… That’s my fault.” Eddie said with a sigh. “He’s right… Last time I was around them I did get pissed. They were trying to talk to me about moving back… again… and it was after Shannon’s funeral.” 

Buck nodded in understanding, remembering that time. “Okay, so we go out there with the boys. We’ll have a ‘nice’ night with them and their grandparents. Maybe get something delivered for dinner or something. They’re not staying here right?” He hadn’t asked before. But surely not, they didn’t have space anymore, for one the former guest room was now the nursery. 

“I’ll ask, but probably not. They’ll probably stay with Abuela.” Eddie said with a chuckle at the look of fear on Buck’s face. “And if they think they are I’ll kindly remind them there’s no room around here anymore.” 

Ramon and Helena stood there, they gave each other a knowing look. Neither had seen that sparkle in their son’s eye in a long time. Helena took the time to finally really look around the living room. There was a bit of a mess of kid’s toys, legos and toy cars around. But she’d been a new mother, she wouldn’t judge on that no matter what her son thought. What attracted her was the pictures, she got closer to the pictures on the wall, pictures of her son with Christopher happily sitting on his lap in what looked like a park and the handsome young man next to him with a big protruding belly that Christopher had a hand on as he giggled.   
Next to that was a newer picture of Christopher leaning over a hospital bassinet and a big newborn inside sleeping. She got a bit watery eyed looking at that, they had missed it. She understood it had been an emergency. Eddie had explained it all when he’d called. She could feel admiration for whoever could give birth to a baby that big. The fact that this young man had given birth to her new grandchild and had done it well under all that stress. That both were healthy now was big to her after the fear and worry for Christopher. The picture that made her giggle was one where her son and the young man were on a bed clearly exhausted and asleep with Mathew very much awake between them and Christopher sitting at the foot of the bed looking at his father giggling, someone was taking the picture and it was someone her son felt comfortable enough having around that they were able to get such an intimate picture. She felt a bit jealous of that. 

There were others too, older she could tell. Ones where the blonde man was with Eddie in full uniform before he got pregnant. Ones with the full team of firefighters with her son, all in their uniforms in front of a fire truck looking proud and happy. Even ones of Shannon and Christopher. That she had to admit surprised her. This young man added her son’s late wife to his picture wall. Because she knew this wasn’t her son’s work. This had to be Buck’s idea, all these pictures. She realized then they had judged this young man too harshly, Buck was not only taking care of her son, he was taking care of Christopher in addition to his own newborn now. She knew that wasn’t easily done when you were as young as he looked. 

“Mom… Dad…” Eddie said coming out from the back carrying his youngest. “I’d like you to formally meet Mathew Buckley-Diaz.” Eddie said, sounding proud as he came closer. “Mathew these are your grandpa and your grandma, they came all the way from Texas to see you.” Eddie said, sounding amused.   
The baby boy gurgled, sucking on his knuckles as he looked over to the new faces around him. Eddie looked up to his parents, and he could tell his dad wanted to say something about the last name thing, but chose not too. Which was good, Eddie wouldn’t change it after all. Buck deserved to have the Buckley first after all the hell he went through during the pregnancy and the birth. 

Ramon came closer, the look of a happy grandpa on his face as Eddie carefully handed Mathew over so his father could hold him. Ramon finally got his first look at his new grandson and was instantly in love. The baby boy had a full head of curly blonde hair and brown eyes that were like Eddie’s, and he was looking up to Ramon with a happy gurgle, and a little strong kick of his feet that he could tell the baby did constantly, that showed a lot of energy. He could see a lot of Buck on the boy, but also a lot of his son. 

A lot of the Diaz side, there was no doubt this boy was his grandson. He had to admit he’d doubted it the first time Eddie had told him about his new boyfriend being pregnant. He’d told Eddie to do a dna test, and perhaps he could have said it better, he remembered how fast Eddie had hung up on him. He could admit there was a lot of judgement on his part because of the whole gay relationship, and the fact that the young man was a carrier. Mentally he sighed but watched his new grandson with a smile. If this young man was good for his son, he could admit at least to himself that they needed to change. If only to have a better relationship with Eddie and the boys; And if this young man, this… Buck stuck around more than the other one had then all the better for his son. Maybe he’d picked right this time.

“Oh, he’s beautiful… look at him. He’s sooo big.” Helena said with watery eyes as she looked at Mathew too. She looked over when she saw Buck come out to the living room in a clean shirt and jeans looking freshly showered with Christopher and another woman close behind him. “He’s beautiful.” Helena said with a smile to Buck. “Thank you for letting us see him. I realize we surprised you, but thank you.” 

Buck gave the woman a nod, he really didn’t have any idea how to deal with these people. Abuela was a breeze, he loved that woman. Tia too, that part of Eddie’s family he adored, he could spend an entire day at their house with Eddie and Christopher talking, laughing it up, and having a ball no problem. They had always been easy to get along with. But these people, he had no idea. These people reminded him of his mother.

“Oh, mom…dad… This Carla. She’s Christopher’s nurse.” Eddie said motioning to Carla. Ramon and Helena looked over to the woman and gave her a smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you, finally. Chris talks so much about you.” Helena said going over and shaking Carla’s hand. “Thank you for taking care of my grandson.” 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Carla said giving them a smile but Buck could tell she was holding back from giving them a piece of her mind for scaring them all like they had. “Well since you’re here, and you’re not going anywhere I’ll go home.” Carla said, giving Eddie a look of ‘you better not go anywhere or else’ before she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. “I hope y’all have a lovely stay.” She said waving before she left.   
Eddie smirked a bit shaking his head at the look Carla threw him, he looked over to Buck who was laughing a bit. 

~*~

A few hours later and night had fallen, they’d eaten chinese from Christopher’s favorite place. They’d talked, mostly amicably. A few times the conversation had gotten a bit charged, but after the first time that Buck had grabbed Mathew and Christopher and gone into the bedroom because ‘i’m not gonna have fighting around the boys Eddie!’ all parties involved nodded to each other and resolved that yes they could talk like grown ups around the baby and Christopher. 

Eddie didn’t miss the fact that Christopher was stuck to Buck like glue, he knew his parents hadn’t either. They looked hurt at that, but well really what could they expect. Buck loved Christopher but he didn’t hold him back. He worried, of course he did. But this was the man that had come up with the idea for the skateboard rig when Christopher had wanted something normal kids could do. His parents would have told Chris he couldn’t do it, and that would have been the end of that.   
Now though Eddie was exhausted, so was Buck and Mathew had fallen asleep already, Chris too. If they’d been alone they’d be snoring by now but his parents couldn’t seem to take a hint. It made Eddie sigh. 

Finally he got up, picked up Christopher and carried him off to his room putting him down in his bed asleep. He’d given Buck a nod, and Buck looked up at him standing.  
“Excuse me I think I better put him down.” Buck said, taking Mathew from Helena’s arms, not missing the fact that she didn’t really want to give him back. Buck though wasn’t taking no for an answer. 

“Here…” Eddie said handing Buck an ipod. Buck looked at him curious. “Hook it up to the speakers and put it in the nursery.” Eddie said, giving Buck a smirk. 

Buck raised an eyebrow, quirked his head to the side looking a bit confused but nodded and went off into the hall towards the bedrooms. 

“Where are you staying while you’re here?” Eddie asked when Buck was finally in the nursery with the baby. 

“We can help with the baby, Eddie… Surely you see that?” Helena said with a questioning look. 

“Mom… Dad… Really? I’m sorry.. You can’t stay here… The guest room is Mathew’s room now… there’s nowhere else and I’m sorry but I’m exhausted… So is Buck… So are the kids… Look… we’ll see you at abuela’s at some point… Okay… You can see the kids again then, but Buck is my first priority.” Eddie said leaving no room for arguments. 

“We come all this way? And you’re kicking us out and putting rules on when we can see our grandchildren? Or is he?” Ramon said pointing to the hallway. 

“They’re my kids! My sons!!! You pull a surprise ‘visit’ on us without telling me… Show up here scaring the hell out of my boyfriend after you’ve been trying non-stop to get me to give up Christopher but you think I’m not gonna give you rules dad?” Eddie said, showing his anger, his protective streak now rearing up to full strength not caring if this was his father. Not caring if this was the man he’d been trying to please his entire life, he was done. “Stay with tia… or abuela…Or go to a hotel. There’s plenty in L.A but you’re not staying here and next time you visit you’re calling ahead! You don’t just show up here! You don’t get to see them without us around! You sure as hell aren’t going to tell Buck what to do with the boys like you did all day today! Don’t think I didn’t notice you two doing the same thing you always did with me and Shannon! Now good night!” Eddie said, leading them towards the door. “If you see abuela tonight tell her I’ll call in the morning…” 

He closed the door behind them, no doubt they were shocked to hell because he’d spoken to them like that, but he wasn’t about to let them try to rule his life again, certainly wasn’t going to let them make Buck’s life miserable. He sighed hearing the car start up, watched it pull away through the window before pulling the curtains closed and making sure the house was properly locked up and secured before heading to the nursery. 

He stopped at the door and smiled, instantly his anger left him as he saw the look off wonder on Buck’s face. He’d hooked up the ipod to the portable mini speaker and had put it in the room, now the nursery sounded like the 118. You could hear the talk of the crew up in the loft. Not loud enough to make out but it was there like background noise, along with all the other little things they usually took for granted when they were there. 

“How?” Buck asked, turning to look at his boyfriend. 

“Thank Chim. He did it in like an hour. Looped sounds together and stuff. I was talking to them on the ride back to the station this morning and they were the ones to realize that maybe our little Buckley-Diaz here is like his daddy, and his aunt and maybe he hates silence. Then the cap helpfully reminded me that he practically was made in the station.” He said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Buck’s midsection from behind pulling the taller man to him. Buck laughed trying to stay quiet. “So this is what we came up with. Thankfully Chim was done when I got the call from Carla. He said he’d make us a better version with more time if he likes it.”

“It’s perfect.” Buck said leaning back into Eddie’s hold. “He’s sleeping like a dream.” He said turning in Eddie’s hold, kissing him lovingly starting to get more passionate with each kiss and move of Eddie’s hand that were now traveling to his hips.   
“The birth control is working right?” Eddie asked between kisses making Buck laugh. 

“Yeah, the doc did the tests. Everything’s good to go. It lasts 5 years.” Buck said, responding to the kiss. “I don’t know how energetic I can be tonight though… Hope you’re not thinking of a marathon here...”  
Eddie grinned and after giving Mathew another look to make sure he was still asleep and the baby monitor was turned on he pulled Buck towards the master bedroom.   
“I love that you think so highly of me that you think I could pull off a marathon tonight.” Eddie said, chuckling and pushing Buck against the door once inside their room, kissing him again this time with more urgency, his hands moving everywhere wanting to touch every bit of skin he could even as Evan laughed. 

“God I’ve missed this.” Eddie said with a groan that turned into a moan when he felt Evan’s hands on his skin moving lower to start unbuttoning his pants. 

Before he knew it they were both naked in bed and he was on his back. “Evan…” Eddie warned in a low tone. He wasn’t gonna last long, this was gonna be rushed. It had been too long and that mouth was still pure sin. He looked down, watching those pink lips wrap around his cock and just bit his bottom lip to keep from being loud at how good it felt. His head fell on the pillow as he arched his back and bit his lip harder when Evan took even more down his throat until he knew Evan had to be deep throating him and a little whimper escaped him when he felt that heat and tightness around his cock and a hand kneading his balls gently. 

“Ay, dios!” Eddie said trying to keep the tone low but it was taking all his control to not moan loud. “Buck….. So good baby… Yeah…” Eddie said, on hand now had a death grip on the pillow, while the other played with Buck’s hair. He’d never liked controlling Evan’s movements when the man did this, but yeah feeling him was a must.   
“Ev….” He said with a groan again as he felt the fire inside him build up. Felt his balls tighten and the nerves tense. He looked down again and saw those blue eyes watching him with heat, amusement, and pride. That did it, watching Buck watch him like that as he took his entire dick into his mouth and sucked made Eddie lose it. He groaned, biting his lip again, cumming into Evan’s mouth whimpering when Evan kept sucking him for a few more moments before letting go and Eddie just flopped practically boneless onto the bed, his entire body trembling and sweating slightly with the aftershocks of his orgasm.   
He felt Buck moving up his body, kissing and licking as he went and if he wasn’t so tired he’d definitely want to continue this. But when he opened his eyes and was greeted with Buck’s hard dick above his face all he could do was give a sated smirk, and damn wasn’t that an amazing sight to open your eyes too. 

“Baby daddy wants attention too.” Buck said with an amused, heated tone as he held his hard dick with a hand, and ran the other up and down his chest and stomach feeling and teasing himself. 

“Yeah… Well… Far be it for me to disappoint when you’ve been such an angel today.” Eddie said keeping his eyes locked with Evan’s as he used a hand on Evan’s dick and pulled it down to him. He started first by licking around the head, making Buck whimper. He used his tongue to feel the underside, and ran it up and down hearing Buck groan before he pulled it fully into his mouth even as he stayed laying down, letting Buck have the power over this. Buck bit his lip, just like he’d been doing but he was sure it had to look ten times hotter when Buck did it. Those lips got even redder the more the man did it and he just sucked harder, taking down more of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth. 

“Eddie….” Buck whimpered out, thrusting his cock in and out of Eddie’s mouth using it for his own pleasure. “Feels soo goood… Eddie…!” Buck said whimpering again, and had to use his hands to hold onto the headboard while he went harder. He practically lost it, and bit his lip again to keep from crying out when he felt Eddie’s hands pumping his dick while he kept on sucking like a pro.   
“Oh….oh… Eddie…” 

Eddie would be grinning if he could, it always did things to his ego when he heard how much Buck loved this. How much he could make this strong man lose it like this. The way this man said his name should be criminal it was so hot. Eddie watched Evan and smirked through his sucking, then went for the kill. One hand moved to Evan’s ass even as the man looked down at him and kept thrusting into his hot mouth. He could tell Evan knew what he was about to do, all it took was a finger. Eddie used one finger, pushed it into Evan’s ass and found that little bundle and Evan was whimpering out, cuming down his throat. Eddie smirked and took it all until Evan flopped down besides him panting hard. 

“That…. That… was a foul trick… mister…” Evan said, still panting. 

“Yeah… but I know how much you like things in your ass.” Eddie said with a tired grin. 

“Only like you in my ass…” Evan said with a big grin back as he curled up into Eddie’s side, yawned tired and heard Eddie chuckle besides him. 

“We should shower while we can.” Eddie reminded his boyfriend, even as said boyfriend was falling asleep. It made the man chuckle and shake his head. He carefully extricated himself from Evan’s hold and came back a few moments later with a damp cloth that he used on Evan and himself before they both curled into each other under the covers. For the first time in months the two slept a full 6 hours before Mathew woke up hungry but significantly less whiny than he’d been the day before. 

~*~

Ramon and Helena Diaz had indeed gone to Abuela’s house after they had left their son’s; And the woman was just as shocked as Buck and Eddie had been to see them. She welcomed her son and his wife into her home. The three made hot mexican chocolate as they talked and Isabel Diaz was plenty old enough to be able to give her son and his wife both a piece of her mind as they did so. 

“He’s in his 30s Ramon! He’s not 5! He’s not a child you two can order around!” Isabel told them strongly, looking at them shaking her head. “It’s about time you two realized it, cause you’ve made him miserable enough already.” 

“Mama…” Ramon said but shut up at her look. 

“NO! No mama!” Isabel said, shaking her head again, taking a drink of her cocoa. “The fact that he left Texas and didn’t want to go back didn’t give you two the idea that you’d pushed too hard? You tried to take his son away from him!” She said, sighing. “How did you two think he’d react to you just showing up here like this? You’re lucky Buck is such a nice young man.” 

“He barely wanted us around Mathew… And I’m very sure he’s turned Christopher against us.” Ramon said, unable to help himself as he drank his mother’s cocoa. 

“Well of course he didn’t want you around his sons!” Isabel said barely able to contain the need to smack her son. She didn’t, but it was a close thing. “That boy has been through hell and back! He nearly died saving Christopher from the tsunami. He’d do it again ten times over. He loves your grandson, when he was pregnant he did everything in his power to make sure Christopher knew he wasn’t being replaced. Eddie won the lottery with that boy and he knows it, and Christopher is a smart boy. He loves Buck like he does Eddie, he doesn’t like the way you talk to his father’s any more than I do! You might not realize it, and neither does Eddie but Buck knows spanish, he’s not stupid. He knows exactly what you think of him and I’ve told you a million times I don’t want that language in my home, but you two kept using it when you were in video calls with Eddie and Christopher.” Isabel said looking at them both clearly upset with them. 

“I am telling you for the last time Ramon! Edmundo fell in love with Evan, this isn’t Shannon all over again like you think. This is for real, I’ve seen it. I saw it start, I saw it grow, and was happy about it. That boy gave your son his hope back.” She said shaking her head at the looks on their faces as she finished her cocoa and got up.   
“Now, you know where the guest room is. I will see you in the morning. Don’t call them, don’t go over to their house again. If Eddie wants to see you, he knows how to get in touch.” Isabel said patting her son’s shoulder, because he might be a fool but he was still her son. She knew deep down he had a good heart.

Tomorrow she was sure they would talk more, tomorrow at some point Eddie would show up with his family in tow ready to work at it some more because she knew Buck and he would do anything for Eddie including putting up with family he had no experience dealing with. This was a family, and no family was perfect but they would try. So she called Josephina as she got ready for bed, warned her about what was happening so she wouldn’t be caught by surprise tomorrow. And if together they made the pact to guard Buck against Ramon and Helena just in case, well… no one had to know but them. Because Eddie’s protective streak it didn’t come out of thin air after all.


	2. Family reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's parents, Buck's and Maddie's mom, and the 118 get together... What could possibly go wrong...

It had taken another week before they were able to get together. Through the week Eddie had been fielding calls from his parents, calls both asking forgiveness for their behavior and demanding he come see them in person so they could talk properly. Eddie had taken shifts because bills didn’t stop coming just because your family was visiting and your boyfriend was taking care of your newborn, Eddie wasn’t the kind of man to just let Buck pay for everything even if he now knew he could. Buck was Buck so he knew Eddie needed to pay for things too. He wouldn’t deny him that, so his money sat in his account like it often did and Eddie took shifts all week.

  
Thanks to Abuela his parents stayed away from the house and away from Buck and the kids only ever bothering him, something he could deal with. The get-together though wouldn’t happen at Abuela’s home. They had chosen a park near Eddie’s and Buck’s house. The public location was on purpose, everyone would behave or so it was hoped. Buck had invited the 118, something that was Abuela’s idea so everyone was there. They’d all be there to meet Eddie’s family. Something that hadn’t happened yet, so it was about time it did. Besides why should Buck be the only one tortured. He figured with the team there he’d have more back up, and Eddie figured in front of his boss and his coworkers his parents had to behave... Right? That was the hope anyways. The tiny fact that had Eddie the most worried was that someone else would be there as well, someone Eddie himself had never met, talked to, or even seen a picture of before.

Buck honestly wasn’t sure if it would happen or not. The man had told him through apprehensive whispers one night while in bed the news Maddie had given him. But right now, 30 minutes before they’re supposed to leave, Eddie is gathering the things for the baby bag they’d take for Mathew, Eddie had completely forgotten for a moment of the dread in the back of his mind. Buck is helping Chris get ready and Buck gets the text he’s been dreading.

[“Mom is here… She’s going to be at the barbecue.”]

Buck reads that text from Maddie and sighs, he cringes and just groans a bit. He wants to throw his cell out a window but it’s not his cell’s fault he had to read crap news on it.

“Uhmmm…. Eddie…” Buck said going into the nursery. “Sooo… uhm….”

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asks looking over, already a frown because he can see his boyfriend’s face. “Cariño, it’ll be fine. Everyone’s going to be there so you won’t be alone with them. I’ve been talking with them, they’re better… I promise.”

“No, it’s not that…” Buck said, shaking his head, rubbing his face a bit. “Uhm… Listen… Maddie’s been talking with our mom right?... And Uhm… She hasn’t seen us in a while, and with the whole mess with you know…” He said not wanting to mention his father out loud.  
“She’s been worried. So Maddie invited her over when she had her baby, and well…. Mom took her up on it…” Buck said looking to Eddie who had that ‘deer in headlights’ look.

  
“Soo… Uhm… I know I mentioned she might come… But I mean I didn’t know when it would happen. Didn’t even really know if it would happen cause sometimes she says she’ll be someplace and then gets an idea for a vacation or something and takes off. Soo..” Buck said with a shrug. “But apparently she wants to meet her grandkids, and figures having us both in one spot is the best way. Sooo… Maddie told her about the barbeque, and how everyone was going to be there…. And she ‘adored’ the idea of meeting her new sons-in-law, and in-laws….” Buck said, rolling his eyes a bit, his hands in his pocket now he wasn’t sure if he should look at his boyfriend or not.

  
“Soo… Both my parents… and your mother are going to be in the same place?” Eddie said in a tone like he was trying to wrap his mind around the idea. Eddie saw Buck nod and he took a breath. “With our boss… and our team mates…” Eddie sees Buck nod again. “And… who thought this was a good idea?” Eddie asks and he admits it comes off a tiny bit angry, but the anger was rolled in with fear. This is not how anyone wants to meet their in-laws, this many worlds shouldn’t be colliding. He feels the disaster coming just thinking about it, and the evil friend side of him is kinda glad Chim will be there too.

“Uhm… That would be Maddie.” Buck said with a grin. “You can kill her if I don’t first.” Buck said with a laugh and a sigh. “I’m sorry Eddie… I really am…. Mads just texted me, apparently mom is already here… and she’ll be at the barbecue… and honestly I’m surprised she’s bothering but here we are.” He said with a shrug. “If it helps it’ll probably never happen again unless Maddie or I have another kid, or one of the kids graduates MIT or something.” Buck said, sounding sure of what he was saying. Eddie gives him a look that’s a mix of anger and sadness.

“She’s your mom Buck… I’m just…. Parents should care, they shouldn’t just be there for the ‘amazing’ big moments… I know mine get on my last nerve, and sometimes they have ideas that make me want to strangle them… But they’ve been there… ya know. They worry.” Eddie said looking at Buck with sadness in his eyes for his boyfriend, because he can tell Buck honestly believes this is just ‘the way it is’ and he’s Buck, he doesn’t fight for what he deserves in relationships. He gives and gives and gives but never asks for anything for himself. Just accepts what you give him back and thinks that’s what he deserves.

  
Eddie learned that with seeing the aftermath of the ‘Abby catastrophe’ that dares call itself a relationship. He learned that seeing Buck first hand with Ali, mostly he’s learned it from experience that forces him to be a better boyfriend and partner for the man so he won’t take him for granted because the last thing Eddie wants to do is lose Buck the way he lost Shannon. He could survive losing her, he knows he won’t survive losing Buck. He knows it would take a lot for Buck to reach that point, but he also knows when Buck leaves he leaves. He doesn’t come back, he takes everything with him and disappears like he did when he left for South America, or when he joined the seals, or even when he came here to L.A and has barely said a word about his past to anyone.

  
A past that’s being slow as molasses about revealing itself. Eddie also knows Buck wouldn’t pull a Shannon, Eddie wouldn’t be left with two boys this time no. Buck would never leave his son behind. So Eddie isn’t taking any chances, he’s already a few moments where he nearly lost Buck. He knows it’s a few too many, and maybe the peace of mind that Buck is here with their boys and not out there risking his life again is enough to keep him calm about a lot of things.

“She does Eddie. She just… She wasn’t raised like you, kay. When I got hurt in the bombing she put money into my account. She paid my bills and made sure I knew I didn’t have to worry about it. When I had the embolism one of the doctors treating me was a world specialist she paid and sent over. When Maddie escaped that dirt-bag she’s the one that made sure Maddie had money to do it. She’s the one that made sure Maddie’s new account couldn’t be touched by Doug. She doesn’t talk to us, she doesn’t say ‘i love you’ she’s not there but she is there… Every time something happens I see money in my account.” Buck explained with a shrug. “When Mathew was born, I got the paperwork for his account… He’s already got his college fund practically paid off… So does Chris… That’s what she does. She doesn’t tell us how to live, she doesn’t tell us if we’re doing wrong, or right, or bother telling us she’s proud of us… She just… Something happens… Fix your own mess but here have money to do it with.”

“I just… I don’t understand that kind of parenting Buck… To me that’s not parenting…” Eddie said with a sad sigh. “But I’m assuming you want me to get along with her? Do you get along with her? You … you don’t talk with her do you?”

“I would like you to get along with her, yes.” Buck said with a small smirk to his boyfriend. “We don’t talk no, but like I said… She’s never really been the talking kind. I always know she’s there, and I always know I’ll never have to tell her what’s going on. She just… She knows when to send money.” Buck said with a shrug.

“That’s why you didn’t take the payout from the lawsuit? You didn’t need it?” Eddie said like a lightbulb went off in his head. Because a lot of the things Buck says raise weird ‘warning’ signs in his head, like how if they never spoke to this woman did this woman always know what was happening with her kids? How does she know where to send the information about the accounts or who her kids are with? Does Maddie talk to her when Buck doesn’t? If she does why? Buck isn’t the kind to give up on family, he’s not the kind to not talk to you Eddie and god only knows the man will go to the ends of the earth if he’s got to fix a relationship with someone he loves. So he’s got to wonder what kind of life with this woman led to Buck not talking to her on a daily basis. Your mother is your mother after all.

“I told you guys what I cared about was the job, and you guys… I never cared about the money.” Buck said, looking to the floor now hating that he had to think about all of that again. Eddie came over and hugged his boyfriend to him.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Eddie said truthfully, giving Buck a kiss. “I just… I should have realized. I mean you could afford that apartment, and Maddie rented her own place really fast after getting here. We didn’t really think about it at the station. It’s okay. I mean… you drive that jeep...”

“Hey… I like my jeep!” Buck says in mock protest. He really does, he’s had it a while and it’s reliable. He doesn’t feel the need for new shiny things you’ve got to pay an arm and a leg for but he doesn’t say it or mention a certain truck parked outside. “We’re gonna be late getting to the barbeque Mr.FancyTruck and I don’t want to get there after mom does… Do you?” Buck said changing the subject managing a small smirk. Okay… So he mentioned it, anyone would.

“No… No we should be there when the fireworks go off.” Eddie said with a laugh and he went over to the crib picking Mathew up.

~*~

An hour later they were at the park, their friends were at the park. Eddie’s family including Abuela and Tia Pepa had arrived. Everyone was talking warmly with one another, everyone was mingling and formally meeting each other. The kids were already playing, running around with a football with Harry showing Chris how to play it and Athena was happily holding Mathew making the baby boy giggle while Bobby spoke to Ramon both men looking like they were having a good fatherly like conversation about lawn mowers or something. Honestly Buck wasn’t paying attention anymore, they’d started on recipes and Buck had chuckled wondering if all men got like that at that age. He wondered if he’d be 50 one day talking to other men about lawn mowers and weed killers at family barbecues.

Of course it was that moment that he saw a Rolls Royce park where their cars were parked. Buck looked over to Maddie, and Chim looked over to Maddie too. Chim had that ‘you didn’t tell me your mother was Rolls Royce loaded’ on his face. He actually looked a little pale, and Buck instantly knew he was never going to live this down, and neither was Maddie. All at once they’d gone from just being ‘Buck and Maddie’ to ‘those little rich kids’ and he hated it. He always had, you never knew what or who was real when people knew your family had money. Never knew who’d really be there when a problem came up and Buck had been left behind way too many times to count by that sort of people. So he was dreading this, he had prayed and hoped his mother would tone it down a bit. But of course she probably thought the Rolls was toning it down, the thought made him roll his eyes.

The man that got out of the front passenger side was dressed in black from head to toe, with dark shades and a driver’s cap and gloves even though he wasn’t the driver. The fact that the uniform was merely so he couldn’t be identified was of course only known by him and his boss. He walked to the back and by now everyone in the group is watching. Athena has that ‘interested cop’ look on her face while everyone else looks mildly confused watching all this.  
They all watched as the man opens the back door to the Rolls and a woman comes out dressed head to toe in clearly expensive clothes but it’s not ostentatious, it’s not clothes that scream ‘look at me’. They’re expensive, yes, but not showy and Buck sees mildly surprised faces all around. Her hair is shoulder length blond with the slightest grey in it that she’s not covering up. When she takes off the sunglasses she reveals the same blue eyes Buck is graced with. The nose reminds everyone of Maddie, as does her body figure and all at once everyone in their group is looking at them. Buck looks at Maddie and Maddie nods. They get up silently and walk over, the group can’t see it but they do smile at their mother. The woman smiles brightly when she sees them and extends her arms to them. The three hug tightly, warmly and for a long time. Buck bends over slightly because his mother is barely 5’4” if that. She’s a tiny looking thing next to her son.

“I’m glad you could make it mom, it’s good to see you.” Buck says once they part and he’s giving her a smile again.

“Mom!” Maddie says amidst giggles and laughter. “I’m soo happy you could make it.”

“Ohh, I wouldn’t miss this sweethearts.” Jane says brightly, that smile wide and bright showing everyone where Buck gets his own from. “Let me look at you.” She says looking both her kids up and down. “One baby each and I can’t even tell.” She says happily, sounding proud. “Now… Where are those grandchildren of mine! And I just have to meet this.. Group of yours.” She says making hand motions that tell everyone she’s talking about them as the three walk over. Buck looks like Buck does, happy, he’s all smiles, and grins again. All at once whatever fears and memories of the past he’d had vanished when he saw his mother again and all was forgiven and forgotten. The woman has one child on each side and they look like they’ve never been apart. It’s throwing their group for a loop to see this.  
The 118 that’s been with Buck through everything but has never even seen this woman give her son a call is confused as hell. But Buck and Maddie come to their picnic tables, and introductions are made.

“Mom, this is my boyfriend Eddie. Eddie my mother Jane Buckley.” Buck said as they came around and Eddie was the last to be introduced to his mother, and when Athena handed him Mathew he smiled again. “And this is Mathew.” He said with a grin handing the woman her grandson.

“It is very nice to meet you Eddie.” Jane said smiling. That smile was throwing Eddie off a bit. It was eerie how much like Buck’s it was, but there was something behind the eyes that was definitely not Buck. There was something dangerous there, Eddie couldn’t put his finger on it. But if his army time has taught him anything it’s when to recognize a potential danger. Buck didn’t have a threatening bone in his entire 6’2” body, but this tiny slip of a woman did and Eddie couldn’t wrap his mind around that.

“Very nice to meet you as well Mrs.Buckley.” Eddie said, throwing a smile on his face. He’d promised to get along with this woman after all.

“And look at you. Oh goodness, he's just like you when you were a baby.” Jane said, cuddling Mathew to her. “Your nurse couldn’t hold you for more than 20 minutes without getting tired. Wait until you are running after him.” Jane said with a bright giggle to Eddie. “You will be thankful you keep fit.” She added. “Did my Evan ever tell you all about the time he climbed the tree in the backyard?” She asked and of course Buck groaned and sighed.

“He doesn’t talk much about those days actually.” Athena said, giving Buck a look off ‘we’ll all talk about this later’ that makes Buck look a little sheepish.

“I bet he doesn’t… He was a little terror, don’t let the ‘confused puppy’ look fool you any.” Jane said with a giggle. “I had a permanent staff just to make sure he didn’t kill himself. His doctor retired when he turned 18 you know. Said he was happy for the peace.”  
The 118 laugh at that, and the look Bobbie has on his face shows he’s feeling better knowing it at least didn’t start with him. That the reckless behavior was always there, but honestly knowing that isn’t a relief and if anything the captain is sort of wishing Buck’s mother still paid people to keep her son out of trouble. Athena giggles, smirks and pats her husband’s leg knowingly.

“I wasn’t that bad…” Buck said with a little whine.

“Not that bad…” Maddie said with a little laugh.

“The tree was an ancient sycamore, huge and it’s been on the grounds since before houses were built. This young man right here decides at all of 8 years old that he wants to see the bird’s nest that’s in it at the very top. Of course he doesn’t say anything to anyone… Just barrels forward and upward.” Jane said with a laugh, everyone in the group now laughing as well because yes, that’s Buck alright. “I get called outside, out of a meeting hours later and there’s my eight year old up there, has been up there for who knows how long with all the staff trying to figure out how to get him down. It took two more hours, and three tree trimmer specialists he was that high up.”

“I don’t remember it being that bad.” Buck said with a frown.

“Sweetheart you needed stitches from the pecking those birds gave you… Not to mention you had to stay in bed for 2 days from the dehydration.” Jane said, shaking her head with a little laugh. “We were lucky they didn’t peck your eyes out. After that I ordered fencing around every tree.” She said with a nod. “My friends would come over and ask and I would have to lie and say I liked the look of the fencing because of course how can I tell them my son still liked climbing them. I suppose it came in handy though.” Jane said, giving Buck a smile and a pat on the cheek. “At least you didn’t give me any headaches while you were growing up.” Jane said, giving Maddie a smile. Maddie gave Buck that sibling look all siblings share when one parent said something like that and Buck nearly stuck his tongue out to her. Something that made Eddie, Chim and the 118 bite back a laugh at the two. Jane gently passed Mathew back to Buck and Maddie handed her mother her granddaughter.

“Oh, look at you. You are going to be the sweetest princess aren’t you.” Jane said with a bright smile. “I bet you already have daddy wrapped around your little finger.” She said with a giggle. Maddie had to laugh at that while Chim just rolled his eyes a bit and blushed.

“Would you like something to eat? Drink?” Hen said, giving the woman a smile. “We’re just about to start serving.” She said though Buck could see most of the group wasn’t sure if his mother would even know how to eat their food. They probably thought she was the ‘rich food because i’m rich’ type.

“Oh my yes, I’m simply famished. I would love to see what kinds of food have here. You know it’s my first time out here. I don’t get much time to get out to this side of the states.” Jane said once again surprising everyone, but the woman just smiled.  
The food was served and everyone had brought something. Abuela had made tamales, and tacos. Bobby had made one of his pasta platters that smelled divine already, while Hen and Karen had brought snacks, and drinks. Everyone sat around the huge picnic table with smiles and laughter as they served themselves.

“Uhm.. Mom that’s spicy…” Buck said watching the woman start to eat some of Eddie’s family’s food.

“It’s divine… Reminds me of a little taco stand that was in front of my hotel that one time I went to Mexico.” Jane said with a smile, she had grabbed some of the spiciest ones and was eating them without a care in the world looking like she was actually loving it.

“Mr.Diaz you’re from Mexico?” Jane asked with a curious smile now on her face.

“Yes.” Ramon said with a nod, he was a bit thrown off by this woman. Through the whole thing they’d been quiet. Eddie had noticed it, knew it wasn’t like his parents to be that quiet. But Mrs.Buckley had thrown everyone off their game it seemed. Ramon gave the woman a smile, but in his experience rich people like her didn’t really like people like him. They saw them as ‘the help’ and he had to wonder how Buck had turned out the way he did if this was where he came from.

“And you Mrs.Diaz?” Jane asked as she ate another tamal. The others watched out of the corner of their eyes because for a tiny slip of a woman she was eating a hell of a lot.

“Swedish.” Helena said calmly, giving the woman a smile. “We met in El paso and the rest is history as they say.”

“And may I say I am glad you did.” Jane said with a grin. “Otherwise your lovely son here wouldn’t be here to tame mine.” She said with a giggle making everyone else laugh.

“Mom!” Buck said blushing, throwing the woman a look that every child knows very well that screams ‘stop embarrassing me in front of my friends!’. It of course has no effect on his mother. Eddie though is biting back a laugh cause he knows better than to laugh.

“What?! It’s true. He’s very handsome, I’m very happy for you. Also for this saint of a man over here with Maddie. I can’t even imagine the patience it must take to be with you two.” Jane said with a smile.

Maddie looks resigned to her fate, she just sighs, hiding her face into Chim’s shoulder. Of course Chim looked like he wanted to laugh out loud but knew better than to do so as well, he can’t hide it as well as Eddie can though and everyone notices.

“We Buckleys are hell… I do realize, but I am glad you’re both happy and taken care off and that I have such lovely grandchildren.” She said giving both babies a look. “Your grandfather is probably rolling over in his grave though, but you know… Modern kids.” She said with a giggle.

  
That made Athena, and Hen both look at each other though. Chim gave a little frown and Eddie looked at Buck like he wanted an explanation. Because the ‘rich lady tone’ added to the words didn’t make it sound very good when you coupled it with the fact that this woman had just found out that her son was with a half mexican and her daughter was with a korean, and her ex-husband was kkk… Well the 118 wasn’t thinking very good thoughts no matter what Buck and Maddie had said.

“Oh?” Athena asked with a look, when no one else would and the Diaz’ were ready to kill something thinking Jane Buckley was racist just like her ex had been. Jane though looked oblivious to all the thoughts around her and kept enjoying her tamal. Maybe Buck got a lot more from her than just the smile and the eyes because he does that too, they all know from experience.

“Oh yes, lord all this would give him a heart attack. I wish he was alive just so I could see him have it.” Jane said giggling, now looking to Athena. “I’m very sure he would march these four to the nearest church to force them to marry. Of course he wouldn’t have waited until children appeared.” She said with a laugh giving her kids a hopeful look.

Buck and Maddie just burst out laughing because they knew where their mother’s mind was going, but they also knew what everyone else must have imagined. They could see various faces looking a little sheepish about where their minds had gone.

“No wedding plans yet mom.” Buck said with a laugh.

“I have nothing to discuss so don’t ask.” Maddie said, giving her mother a look.

“Well I suppose…” Jane said with a bright smile. “You will let me know of course.”

“Of course mom.” Maddie said, giving her mom a happy look.

“Good…” Jane said with a smile that faltered when the man dressed in black that had been standing by the Rolls with a cell in his hands came over with said cell to his ear and whispered something in his boss’ ear. Jane rolled her eyes slightly and got up putting her plate on the table. “Excuse me, I’ll be right back dears.” She said patting her daughter’s and son’s head before walking away back to her car now with a cell to her ear.

“You two have a very interesting mother.” Chim said watching the lady walk off.  
“She’s your in-law now.” Buck said, giving Chim a smirk.

“I thought…” Eddie said, shaking his head not finishing his thought out loud.

“I told you a while ago Eddie, my mom never cared where anyone was from. She’s got a lot of issues, being racist isn’t one of them.” Buck said with a laugh. “She’s not… judgey. She’s the one that taught me not to be that way. Hell I’m pretty sure if I wanted to live with two men and two women and I didn’t know who Mathew’s father was she still wouldn’t judge me for it.” He said with a shrug.

“What does she do?” Bobby asked with curiosity in his tone. “You never mentioned you having money Buck.”

“I don’t…” Buck said with a laugh, he heard Maddie laugh too. “She does… It’s not mine… It’s hers and trust me she made that abundantly clear.” He said with a shrug. “As for what she does… I have not a clue.”

“We were never allowed to ask, we’ve never been to her office… Or her work… Grandpa’s either… Not that Buck even met him. He was little when he died.” Maddie explained taking a sip of her drink. “Buckley’s are old money though… That’s all I know.”

“That’s all we were told. It’s business or something… I guess...” Buck said with another shrug.

“And… she just lets you do whatever you want? You don’t have to ‘run the company’ someday?” Chim asked with a frown because it was strange and he could tell everyone thought so. Both siblings looked at each other and shook their heads.

“Nope…” They both said in unison and Buck grabbed another taco along with a plate of Bobby’s casserole. Hell they wouldn’t even know what ‘the company’ was so how the hell would either of them be expected to run it one day. He was about to bite into it when Mathew grumbled and Buck put the taco down and grabbed the milk from his bag, testing it he picked up his son from the baby carrier and was about to start to feed him when Helena spoke up.

“You should heat that up a little first, Buck.” Helena said looking to him but looking more to Mathew, she had a look again that told Buck she wanted to get a hold of his son and never let go. It made Buck frown to himself and instinctually move his son to his other arm.

“I tested it, it’s fine.” Buck said as everyone else went quiet, Athena and Bobby looked from Buck to Eddie and then to Eddie’s parents and Eddie sighed because he knew Bobby and Athena wouldn’t like anyone speaking to Buck that way, it wasn’t so much what she said but the tone she used. But these were his parents so they kept quiet if only to see what Buck would do or say. But it was clear from Athena’s look if she didn’t like the outcome she’d step in. She was a mother herself after all, and knew how annoying it was to get that kind of ‘advice’ when you were a new parent.

“I’m sure you did, but that’s been in the cooler. Babies should have warm milk, not cold.” Helena said not looking like she was backing down. Buck was about to answer when his mother beat him to it.

“I would thank you not to tell my child how to raise his child.” Jane said, coming back to her seat.

“I was giving him advice.” Helena said quickly with a frown now. Eddie just sighs, shaking his head wondering just why his parents had to be that way. He remembered how they’d do this exact same thing to Shannon. It was one of their biggest fights, and the reason Shannon wanted to leave Texas.

“Helena!” Abuela said from her seat looking to the woman like she was about to bend her over and spank her.

“That is not advice, that was you trying to tell my son how to feed his child and I will thank you not to do it again. I gave birth to him, if I don’t tell him what to do with his family certainly you won’t either.” Jane said with a soft tone to her voice, but a tone that wouldn’t be disobeyed either way. A tone of a woman used to giving orders and those orders being followed. “Of course if you really need something to mother that badly that you are bothering my son you could always adopt. I hear there’s lots of children out there.” She said, giving the woman a cold smile, and yeah everyone’s trying not to look now but that was definitely not a smile Buck had ever had. At least not for any of them. That smile just said ‘i’ll kill you and no one will find you’.

Helena went quiet at that, she frowned at the woman but stayed quiet and just looked to her husband like she expected him to say something or come to her rescue. Ramon though didn’t, he looked to his own mother who just threw them both a look that was a clear ‘i can’t believe you did that’ expression.  
Buck knew better than to say anything, he was raised by this woman after all. Maddie too was quiet. They were both oddly quiet and just looking down, blushing and feeding their kids. Mathew for one was of course oblivious to any drama and was merely happy to be getting fed.

As if god was taking pity on the group the kids ran over when hunger reminded them their parents had food. Jane looked at the rowdy kids that rushed over to their parents and smiled. Her facial expression flipping on a dime, a bright Buckley smile gracing her features as she looked to the children. She watched Christopher come over on his crutches and sit on Eddie’s lap.

“Why you must be Christopher. Well look at you, you’re bigger than the last picture I saw.” Jane said, clearly happy to meet the boy. Christopher smiled that angelic smile of his and nodded. Eddie wanted to ask ‘what pictures?’ but didn’t because he didn’t want to add to the awkwardness.

“Hello.” Christopher said before he looked to Buck and Eddie wondering who the woman was.

“Chris this is Jane Buckley. She’s Maddie’s and Buck’s mom. She’s visiting us so we could all meet her.” Eddie said holding his son in his lap talking to him gently. Christopher looked up to the woman again, and gave her a bigger smile. Jane just beamed at him the same way Buck always did, with a warmth and an inner happiness of a person that looked genuinely happy to meet Chris, and Eddie had to admit that won him over a bit more. Whatever weird ideas this woman had about raising kids she at least had a heart and liked his kid. One by one Jane met all of the kids of the 118, and one by one she reacted the same way. Genuinely happy, and warm towards them the behavior she’d shown to Helena never surfacing again. Partly thanks to Abuela sitting by Ramon and Helena giving the ‘the look’ the entire time.

As the afternoon wore on kids ate and returned to their playing after eating, and adults stayed by the tables talking. Eddie used the opportunity to talk to his parents, trying to calm them down, make them understand.

“Mom honestly what did you expect? She’s his mother! Of course she’s not going to like the way you talked to him, in front of everyone no less.” Eddie said with a sigh.

“I was helping Eddie. He’s clearly new with babies, just pulled the milk bottle out from an ice chest and didn’t reheat it… And I saw you all brought that battery powered bottle warmer.” Helena said with a sigh rubbing her forehead.

“Mom… It’s LA, it’s hot… Nothing in the cooler is cold anymore. This might be Buck’s first kid but he’s not an idiot. He’s researched child care to the limit to know what to do with Mathew. He’s our son, we know what we’re doing even if we didn’t it’s not on you two to order us around… Please! I want a relationship with the both of you, I love you. But I need you to stop looking at me like you expect me to fail!” Eddie said exasperated and looking like he was at his limit.

“We don’t…” Ramon said with a frown, really looking at his son. He looked around at everyone there and sighed. Everyone there loved his son, everyone counted on him and risked their lives with him. “We are very proud of you son. I am sorry, all I can promise is that we will try to not be so… bossy.” The man said, giving his son a real look of pride.  
Eddie looked at his father, surprise clearly written on his face. Both men hugging soon after, Helena whimpered a bit, happy at something she didn’t expect but was soon hugged by both her husband and her son, Eddie kissing the top of his mother’s head.

“Do you think Buck will forgive me?” Helena said after letting go of them. Eddie just laughed.

“Yeah mom. Buck is amazing that way, he doesn’t hold grudges.” Eddie said with a smile. “Just tell him you’re sorry.”

Buck watched from his seat as Eddie spoke to his parents away from them. His parents looked angry, Eddie looked angry. Hell Abuela looked angry too, but then Buck saw the smiles and the hugs and had to smile too even if he was too far away to hear what was being talked about.

“Meddling in-laws are just so annoying…” Jane said, taking a seat by her son again. “May I?” She asked gently and Buck gave her another of his smiles handing her Mathew. “How much did he weigh?”

“10lbs9oz… I think, I was out of it at the time.” Buck said with a shrug.

“Yes, I remember having you. C-section was the only way you could come out; You were so big I thought I’d tip right over trying to walk during that last month.” Jane said with a giggle and a smirk. “And now look at you.” She said, looking to her son with a warm smile as she used her free hand to caress his face. “You’re all well with all of them now?” Jane asked, looking around to the group there. Buck knew why she asked, knew that she knew about the bombing, and the leg, and the lawsuit. He never knew how she knew, figured Maddie talked to her. Didn’t bother thinking about it more than that.

“Yeah, mom… We’re good.” Buck said with a grin. “They’re my friends. I trust them with my life.”

“Good, I’m happy for you sweetheart.” Jane said, patting his cheek. “Your sister and you have certainly picked good men, at least this one seems like a good man.” She said looking over to Chim.

“Chim’s a good guy. I wouldn’t have let him near her if he wasn’t. I knew him for a while before they met. Didn’t really ever imagine she’d fall for him though...” Buck said truthfully with a laugh and his mother nodded with a giggle of her own. Buck wondered where this was going, she hadn’t spoken this long to him a very long time. Of course he’d been a snot brat kid back then when he’d decided he wanted to roam and go off to south america after university.

“That’s good, she looks happy. Not like with that… But well he doesn’t need to be mentioned.” Jane said, and Buck saw her watch the rest of the group. “Your captain looks like a good man. Too bad about his family though. Of course he seems happy now, his wife is beautiful.”

Buck chuckled. “Athena and Bobby are happy together, we’re all glad they’re together.” Buck said though he did wonder how his mother knew of Bobby’s past. Had Maddie spoken that much to her? He had to wonder why Maddie would though. Did Maddie even know that much about Bobby’s past, the whole thing confused him.

“You certainly gathered an interesting group around you. Athena is the one that shot your father?” Jane asked.

“Uhmm… Yeah, she saved my life… Probably Mathew’s too. He had the gun aimed at my belly.” Buck said with a frown remembering that day. His mother only nodded.

“Mmmm, he never did like Mexicans… Or any latin or asian group really… Such a lower class mind that man. Have I ever apologized to you for making him your father? Not that I can complain much he did give me a beautiful daughter...” Jane said with that bright smile again, as she patted her son’s leg and gave him back Mathew. “...And a very handsome son of course.” She said adding it almost like it was a last minute thing. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Buck and left him wondering. His mind going down dark tunnels thanks to those words, because she’d said it like she thought she was supposed to say it.

“You don’t have to apologize mom.” Buck said, giving her a grin and once he had Mathew back he gave his mother a hug. His mother hugged him back and gave him a kiss to his forehead, giving him a pure look that spoke of every emotion she felt for him. She never said it, he’d never heard an ‘i love you’ from his mother. But he knew he was loved, they might not be the tightest family, and she might not be the most loving or attentive. But Buck was now more sure than ever that he was loved. Every dark thought vanished just with that kiss and that hug.

“Oh… I see him coming again… Business waits for no one.” Jane said getting up as the man in the suit and sunglasses came back over to her.

“You gotta go already?” Buck asked with a pout.

“Ohh… Sweetheart, yes. I’m sorry I do. I was already able to be here longer than I thought I would be able too.” Jane said, giving her son another smile. She ran a hand over Mathew’s head looking at her grandson lovingly. “You will please call me? You will let me know if the Diaz’ become too much of a bother?”

Buck nodded. “I’ll try and call mom, and the Diaz are fine. They’re Eddie’s parents, they just worry… It’s fine.” He said, giving her a smile.

“Alright dear. You were always so nice to people.” Jane said, patting his cheek. “I have no idea where you get it from.”  
Buck chuckled to that, and shook his head. “I love you mom.”

Jane smiled brightly at him and kissed his forehead again before going over to Maddie. He saw his sister hug their mother with watery eyes. Saw their mother give Chim a hug, knew that was a ‘welcome to the family’ sort of thing. He didn’t know what she told Chim but he’d blushed a bit and nodded to the Buckley matriarch with a smile. Maddie came over and sat next to him and they both sighed as they sat there. Chim holding his daughter looking slightly confused but happy. While Jane went off towards the car and on her way shook Eddie’s hand and said something in his ear. Eddie had looked surprised, whatever she had said had shocked him. Jane smiled and looked Eddie in the eye and he had nodded but Buck noticed he didn’t say a word back just watched as she got into her Rolls and left. Buck also noticed she didn’t even give another look to Eddie’s parents. He hadn’t really expected her to do so, but he’d hoped.  
“What do you think that was about?” Buck said with a frown.

“I don’t know… She told Chim she wanted a wedding soon. That she was happy to welcome him to the family...” Maddie said as they both watched Eddie standing there looking a bit dazed.

“I don’t think she liked Eddie’s parents.” Buck said, Maddie giggled.

“Yeah… I think we all got that impression too.” Maddie said with a little laugh that said she thought that was obvious. “But you know how she is, she doesn’t like people giving us orders, or controlling us.” Maddie said with a slight sigh. “Did I ever tell you that Doug’s family disappeared.” She said sounding confused, she sounded like she was trying to put a big puzzle together without all the pieces.

“No, you’ve never spoken about them.” Buck said with a frown looking to his sister.

“I didn’t talk with them much. Doug kept me away from his family and mine. But… a few months ago I got a call from the police, they wanted to ask me if I’d seen or talked with them. Apparently they disappeared.” Maddie said watching the car disappear into LA traffic. Buck just frowned too, giving that confused puppy expression and looking at the Rolls just drive off.

“Well… Doug’s reputation couldn’t have been nice for them. Maybe they just moved away from wherever they were ya know. Somewhere no one knew Doug or what happened? It was all over the news.”  
“Yeah… Maybe.” Maddie said and turned to grab a lemonade from the cooler. What Buck said made sense, after all what else would it be.  
“You okay?” Buck asked as Eddie came over to them. “Mom didn’t freak you out did she?” He asked worried.

“Uhm… She … She said that whatever I needed for Chris’ medical I wouldn’t have to worry.” Eddie said plopping down next to his boyfriend, still in a bit of shock. “Did you tell her about?”

“No, I didn’t talk about anything medical with her at all.” Buck said with a shrug. “She must have just… assumed or something. I told you, it’s what she knows to do… Just… throw money at us and well you’re family now. So is Chris.” Buck said, shrugging.  
“So she’s just going to throw money at us?” Eddie asked, his tone showing he wasn’t sure that was a good thing. Something about the woman had been off, and he still wasn’t sure what it was. He knew from Athena’s looks she saw it too. Chim probably saw it, and he wasn’t sure about the others but he knew his parents didn’t like her one bit. Though that might be from the talking too and not anything they saw. But Eddie couldn’t deny the woman had been loving with Maddie and Buck, whatever it was they’d seen Maddie and Buck hadn’t. Eddie was sure to those two that woman was just mom and they wouldn’t see a thing. She had loved meeting her grandkids, and had been wonderful with the other kids. That seemed to be Buckley instinct though so Eddie didn’t think too much on it.  
“If it helps we’ll probably have college paid for.” Maddie said with a laugh. Eddie had to laugh at that.

“I’m not sure how I feel about someone else paying for my kid’s education.” Eddie said, giving Buck a smirk when he handed him a beer.

“She’s not some stranger, she’s our mom. And it’s either money or expensive presents.” Buck said speaking like he knew from experience. “Trust us, pick the money. At least that we can stash in an account and not touch it if we don’t want.”

“True… My boyfriend is very wise.” Eddie said with a grin leaning over and giving Buck a kiss.

“Yes I am.” Buck said with a laugh responding to the kiss with a kiss of his own.  
“Presents can’t be that bad though… Right?” Chim asked, coming over, sitting by Maddie.

“I got a Porsche for my 16th birthday.” Buck said, giving Chim a grin.

“Doesn’t sound that bad…” Chim said though he could tell from the way Buck said it that it probably was bad, plus he knew Buck and this was the most anyone at the 118 had learned about the Buckley siblings since they’d met.

“I didn’t know how to drive, I was just given the keys. Crashed it 5 hours later going 160 miles per hour. Nearly died.” Buck said with a laugh.

“Dude… How many times have you ‘nearly died?’ honestly?” Chim asked, shocked not knowing how Buck could laugh at that. Eddie too was frowning at all this, hearing it all for the first time was obviously more frightening for Eddie than for Chim for obvious reasons but still.

“Uhm… I have no idea…” Buck shrugged. “Too many.. Probably… But I learned I needed to learn to drive, I learned I should keep to cars I can control.” He said with a grin. “I also learned to just ask for money and not actual presents.”  
“Wait… was she in the hospital with you?” Eddie asked because he had a feeling the answer was no, but had to ask anyways.

“Of course not… It was my mess, I dealt with it.” Buck said with a shrug.

“But… you nearly died?” Chim asked with another frown.

“Yeah. But I didn’t… I wouldn’t have nearly died if I hadn’t been driving… I should have asked for driving lessons first.” Buck said getting a beer himself. The others were closer now, listening to the conversation.

“You were 16 Buck. I don’t know any 16 year old who’s given a Porsche that is going to say ‘Oh I should learn to drive it first’ literally no kid would do that.” Chim said confused, sounding a little sad for Buck and Maddie.  
“I don’t know what to tell you... She’s just not like that. I learned my lesson, I never did it again.” Buck said, drinking down the beer.

“Would you want to teach Chris or Mathew that way?” Eddie asked looking Buck straight in the eye.

“Of course not… But I’m not my mom.” Buck said looking at Eddie back. “I know she’s not how most moms are, okay… But she’s our mom. I know she loves us, in her own way she does.”

“Okay…” Eddie said raising his arms in surrender knowing when to quit, knowing when Buck didn’t want to talk about a subject anymore. “Note to self be happy with cash. Got it.” Eddie said leaning over again, giving Buck another kiss to soothe and settle him down.

“Thank you.” Buck said, giving Eddie a smile.

“You’re welcome.” Eddie said, giving his boyfriend a smile back.

“Are your parents okay?” Buck asked worriedly, he looked over seeing abuela talking with them.

“They’re fine, embarrassed I think.” Eddie said with a shrug.

“I’m sorry she spoke to your mom like that…” Buck said with a pout.

“It’s okay, mom shouldn’t have been trying to tell you how to feed our son.” Eddie said, managing a little laugh. “I don’t think she’ll do that again.”  
“It’s not like I mind advice. I mean… I’m not stupid, I know I’m new at this. But…” Buck said stopping and pouting a bit.

“But the way they do it makes you feel like you can’t do anything right?” Eddie said looking at his boyfriend. Buck nodded, and Eddie gave him an understanding smile.

“I don’t think they’ll do that ever again Buck.” Eddie added rubbing Buck’s leg giving him a smile. “Did your mom ever make you feel stupid?” Eddie asked, he just had too. The question just blurted out before he could control it. Because in his eyes the woman had done so many things wrong raising Maddie and Buck that he had to pray she’d done somethings right.

“No… She always told us she knew we were intelligent.. Whenever I did something reckless and learned my lesson after she’d ask me what I learned and after I told her she’d smile and tell me how intelligent I was.” Buck said with a shrug, and Eddie didn’t know what to say to that. On the one hand what kind of parents just hands their sixteen year old kid the keys to a Porsche, especially if that kid is Buck. On the other she seemed loving, gentle with them, and genuinely proud off and happy for them. But there was also that nagging in the back of his mind that something about what woman was just… wrong.  
“Buck!” Chris yelled from the open area. “Come play!”

“Just remember to go easy on me.” Buck said and chuckled as he handed Eddie their son. Then got up and ran over to the kids. In less than a few minutes he was roughhousing with the kids in the grass like he hadn’t been able to do in months.  
“That is a very interesting person to have for an in-law.” Athena said coming over and sitting by Eddie sipping a beer as she watched Buck and the kids while Maddie was talking happily with Chim, Hen, and Karen while they cut up fruit for the kid’s snacks later.

“Right?” Eddie said with a smirk. “At least we’ll hardly see her… If past experience is anything to go by. Buck says unless one of them has another kid or one of the kids graduates we probably won’t see her again.” He says with a shrug. Athena looks how he feels. Like that’s never right, like they’d all put up with the woman and even love her if she was actually around to show Maddie and Buck she cared.

“Am I the only one that was a little thrown by her? I mean… Her smile, and the way her eyes would light up at the kids that’s all Buck. Like… I can see where he gets it. But…” Eddie says shaking his head and stopping.

“You’re not the only one.” Athena said, giving him that cop smile. “There is something… I don’t know what. But I know that Maddie and Buck are innocent in whatever that woman is. So if you don’t have to deal with it don’t go poking.”

“Yeah… you’re right…” Eddie said with a sigh taking a big swig of his beer, Mathew now sleeping peacefully in his arms. “To Maddie and Buck she’s just mom.”

“Yes she is.” Athena said with a nod, and wise eyes that just kept looking at the kids play. Eddie could tell she was looking mostly at Buck though. He’s got no doubt that most of them still have thoughts of Buck bleeding on Athena’s patio. The man was currently running from the kids around the grass holding the football all smiles and loud laughter. He honestly didn’t look like he’d recently had a kid. Anyone that didn’t know him wouldn’t be able to pick out the little bit of belly he still had left. He was pretending to have to slow down only for Harry and Chris to catch up to him and throw him to the grass and even Denny was laughing and throwing himself at Buck now, all three boys tickling the man who was laughing even harder now before he twisted a bit grabbed Harry who was tickling harder and started tickling back making the group just burst out in more laughter.

“But then… This is Buck, do you honestly think he ever sees anything bad in anyone?” Athena added sounding all at once like both a proud mother, but also an exasperated one.  
“No he doesn’t, it’s one of the things I adore about him.” Eddie said with a little laugh as he watched all that unfold.

“And we never want him to have too.” Athena said and Eddie nodded in agreement, and Eddie had to mentally sigh in relief because at least Buck had a real mother figure in his corner. One that would actually care and protect him. Neither heard Bobby’s cell ring, the man excused himself from Maddie, Hen, Chim, and Karen and went off to the side to answer.

“I didn’t think you’d answer.”

“I wasn’t going too… But I had a feeling.” Bobby said looking over to where Athena and Eddie were as if to make sure they were still occupied.

“I didn’t think you remembered me. You didn’t act like you did.”

“I honestly didn’t at first, it was a long time ago.” Bobby said with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. “Why are you calling?”

“We didn’t have time to talk alone. I just felt it necessary, do you still remember me fondly? I heard about… Well… I’m sorry for what happened. I’m glad you’re happy Bobby, you deserve to be.”

“So you just called to tell me that?” Bobby asked because he honestly had no idea how to react to all this.

“No, but…*sighs* I suppose I should just come out and say it but I don’t want to cause heartache for you or for Buck.”

“Why would anything you tell me hurt Buck?” Bobby asked now confused.

“Do the math Robert…”

Bobby looked over to Buck still playing with the kids. Old memories of heated passions of youth, and also young stupidity rolling around in his head. His 20s were a while ago after all and he’s done a lot of bad to mess up his memories since then. But he remembers her blond curls and her big blue eyes as they made love in hotels and limos. She had been older than him, but back then she’d still been a gorgeous woman and he hadn’t cared about ages.

“My ex isn’t his father. You don’t think he got his good heart from me or from him do you? You can do with that what you will. You don’t have to tell him, certainly I never will if you don’t. I’ve kept it this long.”

“You tell me this now?” Bobby said keeping his tone like he always did, even if inside he’s ready to burst, even if inside he’s screaming and kicking, and wanting to kill something. Because how dare she?! Now?! How dare she come and give him news like this? How can he possibly believe her? How can he dare to hope?

“You think I kept tabs on you? You didn’t bother keeping tabs on me.”

“You were married… You never told me.” Bobby said defensively, he still wants to break something, wants to just, well he’s not sure what he wants to do.

“Yes, well…”

“You’re sure?” Bobby asks in a quiet tone, he’s looking away from the group now. Can’t look at Buck at the moment. He wants to stay strong, he doesn’t want to hope. Doesn’t want to dream, can’t think that god would be this good to him to have a man like Buck be his son.

“I am sure Robert. I was done with him long long before we ever did anything.You were the only only I slept with that year. How that fool ever thought Evan was his is beyond me, but I was always thankful that he was yours.”

“What about Maddie… Is she his?” Bobby asked because he had to know. Of course he knew Maddie couldn’t possibly be his but still he had to ask.

“She’s not… Aren’t you curious why neither of them have his last name?”

“Buck said something about your parents not wanting it. That you named him Evan to keep him happy at least.” Bobby said so long in the conversation he didn’t notice Athena behind him.

“Well, that is true. My parents did hate him, and Evan was the only boy in the family so of course they wanted him named Buckley. You know how that goes, but it wasn’t the only reason. I couldn’t very well name him Nash now could I, what with you gone and all.”

“Does her father know?” Bobby asked and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the gentle hand on his shoulder, he turned slowly and saw his wife and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be relieved or scared that it was her. She gave him a frown but didn’t speak.

“Her father is dead, and I’m not about to dredge this mess up with her, hurt my daughter for nothing.”

“So why tell me?” Bobby asked leaning against the tree he was near too, Athena now looking at him with concern.

“Because you’re very much alive, you’re there.. Already caring for him, watching out for him and because we both know he needs it. He needs a parent there, and we both also know I can’t be that. Besides… Don’t you wish he could be a Nash? I wouldn’t mind, you know. Think about it, I know my son well enough still. I know he’d jump at the chance to not be a Buckley. To be a part of a ‘real’ family.”

“You could be more attentive to him… If you know so much.” Bobby said, shaking his head with a sigh. He remembered her parents, remembered their ‘reputation’ and knew well enough now from hearing everything about her to know she’d probably gone into ‘the family business’ and that wasn’t something he wanted brought about Buck or Maddie no matter if they were his blood or not. “I’ll think about it.”

“I’ve done my part now Robert, my conscience is clear. Whatever happens now, it’s on you. Tell your wife I say hello. She’s a beautiful woman, I’m truly happy for you.”

Bobby frowns and looks around the park. In the outskirts he sees the Rolls parked, when he sees it the car drives away and the call ends. Bobby is left in shock.

“Bobby?” Athena asked, concern clear in her tone as she puts a hand on his bicep.

“I’m okay... Just… Need to think for a minute.” Bobby said inhaling and exhaling for a moment.

“Who was it?” Athena asks with a frown, though Bobby can tell she’s got an idea about who it was already.

“Jane Buckley… I… We knew each other before; When I was younger in my early 20s.” Bobby said with a quiet tone, and he’s not sure he can voice any of it out loud but he knows he’s got to tell his wife. He looks up and over and Buck is still playing with the kids, they’ll all sleep very well tonight, he’s not sure he will. “She says Buck is mine.” He said and his knees nearly buckle if it wasn’t for the tree he’s leaning against. He sees the shock in Athena’s face.

“Is that even possible?” Athena asks, because it’s all she can think to ask.

“She sounded very certain, told me she only told me now because I’m around, she didn’t know I was this present in his life I guess. I keep doing the math in my head and I keep coming back to yes, it is possible and I have no idea what to do with that.” Bobby said with a sigh, rubbing his face. Athena went over to the coolers, got a lemonade and came back to him handing it over. He sighs and takes a huge swig of it.

“Do you think she’s the kind of person to open this can of worms without being sure?” Athena asks truthfully, she’s not sure what to think about any of this either. But she can hardly be mad at Bobby for something he did before they met. She’s done the math in her head too and knows people do a lot of dumb things in their twenties, sleeping with married people is one of those. But Bobby shakes his head, and she was sure of that too. The woman didn’t look like the type to leave things to chance.

“So you tell him, we talk to him. Sit him down with Eddie and have a real talk. We can do a dna test to be certain but if he’s yours then we should know. He could be your son, Mathew could be your grandson.” Athena says in that tone she uses when she knows she’s got to be gentle but firm with him, or Micheal, or the kids. “This will be a huge shock to him Bobby but I don’t think he’ll take it badly.” She says rubbing his arm, and he can only hope she’s right. He gets a hold off himself, and they take a breath together before going back to the gang and the barbeque.  
Hen and Karen now hand out bowls of cut up fruit and juice to the tired looking kids. The sun is starting to set and clean up is already happening. Eddie carries things to his truck, helping Karen take things to her car as well while Buck helps Hen. He’s all dirty, grass and dirt stains all over but he’s happy, full of those smiles everyone loves. The kids laugh too as he throws them a piece of apple when Denny makes a joke about the dirt on his face and Hen has to give the group a look that stops the food fight before it even starts.

“Hey, everything okay?” Buck asks curiously, looking over to Bobby and Athena.

“Yeah, everything is good.” Bobby says, managing a small smile. If Buck wonders anything he doesn’t say, he seems more content to not stir things up with kids around.

“Thanks for tiring this bunch out for us. We’re going to have a easy night now.” Hen said with a grin.

“You’re very welcome. I’m probably gonna sleep just as much as them if Mathew lets me.” Buck says with a laugh. “Probably should wake him up if I want him to sleep properly later.” He says like he’s thinking about it while looking over to the baby in the covered playpen with his cousin.

“Heh, we’re about done here.” Hen said with a shrug.

“True, and the last thing I want is him crying in the car on the way home.” Buck adds with a laugh. The group laughs and the kids eat their fruit. They part an hour later, taking longer to say good bye than expected. But as night falls the group is finally heading off to their own homes to get tired kids into baths, and then bed before doing so themselves.  
~*~

In the Rolls on the way to a private airport Jane Buckley thinks she’s done what she set out to do. If all her intelligence was correct Robert won’t be able to say no. He’ll do the dna, he’ll talk to Buck. They’ll probably cry, have a heart to heart and before she knows it her son will be a Nash leaving Buckley as a middle name. Something she’ll suggest as a compromise and she knows her son will do it. Middle names are hardly used, and no one will think anything off it since his nickname is already Buck.

“Do you want us to do anything about the Diaz, ma’am?” The man in black asks, his tone serious and professional.

“No, they’re my in-laws. Or they will be at any rate. We don’t want blood in the family do we?” Jane said, her tone just as serious though femine.

“No, ma’am.”

“Besides, they seemed happier. They seem like the type that will actually try to make it up to their son. I’m sure they’ll treat my Buck better now.” Jane said with a smile gracing her features now.

The man raised an eyebrow behind his glasses but said nothing. He knew his boss’ kids knew nothing of course, but he did. He knew how dangerous it was to mess with those two. Anyone that ever had done anything against Madeline or Evan had paid the price. Teachers that dared to give them a bad grade when they didn’t deserve it, the one guy in the car lot that just handed Evan the keys to his new 16th birthday gift without thinking. The friends of Madeline that introduced her to Doug.

Not that Evan even realized it wasn’t supposed to happen that way of course. He knew Madeline and Evan didn’t realize a lot of things about their mother and what happened around them because of her. Doug had been lucky their hitman hadn’t gotten to him before he’d caught up to Madeline. He would have died a lot more bloody if his boss had her way. But by the time the hit man had caught up it would have drawn the wrong attention to Madeline and the boss hadn’t wanted to take chances. Of course the one guy that had made the slip up when ‘watching’ Doug in the first place had paid for it too. The boss had been furious when she’d found out what her daughter went through.

“Of course if they don’t… Well… Those Mexican cartels are ruthless aren’t they? They do live in Texas. Anything can happen down there. Such a good thing my son’s family lives all the way out here in L.A.” Jane says and gives the man a smile when she gets handed a brandy.  
“Abuela was a very nice woman though, I’d hate for her to get hurt in all this. The loss of a child would be painful. Let’s hope they behave.”

“Of course ma’am.”

“Was the other… incident… taken care of?” Jane asks reading reports and drinking her brandy.

“Yes ma’am, it went as planned.”

“Good. People that raise such sons should be rewarded in kind.” Jane says with a smile. “Don’t you think?”

“Yes ma’am.” The man says this time with a cold smile. Jane and him keep talking about ‘work’ as the LA traffic finally lets up and they reach the airport. In a few hours she’ll be back home. Her son and daughter are taken care off, her grandchildren safe. It’s all she can ask for. It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay what can I say... Jane Buckley has been in my head for a while now and honestly I love her. She's probably everything you're thinking and more but she honestly does love her kids. She stays away for their own good, not that they realize that. But well kids hardly ever realize everything their parents go through. XD" But well no... She's not a good person, she's anything but really... And boy were you guys surprised? Let me know what you think in the comments. I'll prob. continue this, Bobby and Buck have a lot to talk about. As always comments and kudos give writers life. ;)


	3. Tragedies and Happy moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes the Egan-Clark family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: Abby Clark fans might not want to read the first part of this. Jane Buckley goes after her and it's not pretty. Soo if you liked the character and don't want to read how she dies then skip the first part of this. I made it quick but the pre-event to it is quite emotionally traumatic for her. You have been warned. 
> 
> As always kudos and comments give me life and keep me writing. Let me know what you think of this roller-coaster. ^_^

One wouldn’t call Jane Buckley reckless by any means of the imagination, she knew her son got that particular trait from his father, though he’d clearly mellowed with age so she could hope her son would too. Her patience was renowned in her circles, she could sit and wait to pounce like a true huntress until the right time. Her father had taught her very well having built up ‘the family business’ and never even gotten to the first circles of suspicion from any law agency. The FBI certainly had hints and whispers of ‘The Family’ but that was all they were, hints and whispers from low lives who couldn’t give the slightest bit of actual info. They had no idea how The Family worked, what they did, or even who the hell they were, not even a hint of a name of the lowest ranks of the family. So yes, Jane Buckley was smart, patient, she planned things out and gave the orders at the right time. They would watch a target sometimes for months, even years before they made a move, and they never forgot someone who did something against ‘The Family’.

  
The particular order she’d given recently was over three years in the making. The target had committed the greatest sin you could commit against Jane Buckley, she had hurt her baby boy in the deepest way one could. Jane Buckley could have maybe forgiven the woman, she understood falling out of love. She could understand ‘needing to find yourself’, she certainly didn’t want anyone staying with either of her children when they no longer loved them. She wouldn’t kill anyone for that, she’d like to think she wasn’t a monster, at least not that huge of one. But the woman had left her Evan waiting. She hadn’t had the guts to speak to him clearly, then she’d gone and twisted the knife. Her son had risked his life for her ‘fiance’ on her request, and while she knew Buck well enough to know that he’d do that for anyone. It was his job, it was what he loved to do after all, she also knew the woman hadn’t helped matters in the least. She’d known which buttons to push with her crying and her pleading. After all that there was that ‘talk’ at the park. She hadn’t asked for forgiveness, she hadn’t pleaded her case... No, she had given excuses that made her son feel it was his fault. He wasn’t good enough for her to stay or come back too; And well that just couldn’t be forgiven. Yes her son had no idea she knew, neither of her children had any idea of just how much she knew about their lives, even if they did they’d have no idea how she knew what she knew and Jane planned to keep it that way. It wasn’t that she was nosy, not exactly anyways. But she did have enemies, and if anyone of them were to get near her children she had to know to act accordingly. So everything she did was for their safety. She’d like to think everyone in ‘her field’ would be intelligent enough to stay away, but idiots abound in this world and she didn’t get to where she was by taking chances.

  
The person sent in to do the job, was very good at what she did. The best black widow in the field in fact. Jane had been waiting for news for over two months now. This job took a while with the prep work, but rushing things got you sloppy and sloppy got you caught. It had to be done right, the black widow was beautiful. Long black silk hair, and big bright green eyes, curves in all the right places. She could talk to you about anything, she would listen when she had too, she had the right touches at the right times and made you feel like you were her best friend and the love of her life. The soft kisses, and innocent voice; Sam Egan hadn’t stood a chance. He had tried to be loyal to his new wife at first but oh Jane knew he’d fall. Sure enough it only took a month. He was in the arms of her black widow without even really thinking about what he was doing anymore, without really thinking of the consequences and like most men without thinking of new wife Abigail Clark-Egan.  
The second month was spent preparing the right ‘whoops’ moment to be discovered. The favorite restaurant for the couple played the scene for a romantic dinner tonight. There was Sam happily, obliviously enjoying a meal but he wasn’t with his wife. The restaurant staff certainly knew that wasn’t his wife. They were there often enough to be regulars now. As he went to the bathroom, his ‘romantic partner’ sent a text to Abby Clark-Egan from her husband’s cell and got ready. She was expecting the fireworks soon, the rest of the gang was already in place across L.A.

  
20 minutes later Sam smiles sharing a bottle of his favorite wine with a lovely woman. Abby doesn’t know who this is. But her ‘husband’ is clinking glasses with her, he’s smiling. She comes closer and sees them kiss as they lean into each other in the booth.

  
“...Sam…” Abby said as she came over to the table, her voice cracking a little as she looked from her new husband, to the woman at the table with him.

  
“Abby…” Sam said shocked, standing up immediately taking a few steps towards his wife. “It’s not what it looks like.”

  
“You’re married?” The black widow said in an innocent tone, with wide watery eyes looking from Sam to Abby. “But? You told me you loved me? What was last night then?”

  
Abby blinked back tears and looked at Sam, then left the restaurant without a second look. Sam called out to her, in such shock it took him a few minutes to even be able to get out of his seat as his mind tried to register what even happened. By the time he tried to follow her, it was too late he wasn’t fast enough. Abby had gotten into her car and driven off before he could stop her. Sam cursed and waited for the valet to bring his car around. His car of course now had a flat, something that left him cursing mildly while looking at the valet like he wanted to cut off their heads.

  
The black widow had left soon after through a back door, no one in the restaurant blamed her. Most in fact felt bad for her, the way things had played out to them it looked like Sam was the bad guy. She got picked up by her colleague and they drove after Abby, no one even seeing which car she’d gotten into. Both had smirks on their faces as she turned on the gps. The woman drove recklessly through the night time streets. The two could only imagine she was all tears, make up getting ruined. They weren’t done with her yet. They didn’t have to tail her, that would be too obvious and they weren’t about to get caught. But thanks to the tracker they’d slipped onto the car months before they knew exactly where Abby was.

  
Abby struggled to think of why this could have gone so wrong. She thought they were happy, she thought he loved her. She took care of him through his recovery, though his healing she’d been there, helping with his daughters. She’d given up her life in California for a life with him, and come back when he’d wanted to come back. Her mind couldn’t help but go to Evan as she drove. Is this what he felt? Ridiculously late she’s realizing even with what she’d told Evan she’d still gone back to her old ways. She’d put her life on hold to take care of the man she’d fallen in love with and his family. She’d become the ‘care-taker’ again and look at where it had gotten her. She felt guilt swell up and it made everything else worse. The only thing her mind could come up with was go home pack, and leave… Leave again and divorce Sam. Traveling had made things better for her, she could do that again.

  
A jolt snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked around with tear blinded eyes and knew she was on the clifftop road that would take her home. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw a black car behind her with no headlights on. Hurt, betrayal, and confusion blended in with fear and she sped up a bit more. The car kept up and just as she was at the highest, most dangerous point they slammed into her car’s rear again. Abby tried to keep control of the car, tried to stay on the road. She could hear the other car had slammed on the brakes, but the last moments of her life were her screaming as her car drove off the cliff and burst into flames at the bottom. She died not knowing why they’d done it, but they didn’t brag. Bragging got you caught, they never got caught.

  
The black car drove on into the night a call to make and a job well done. There was also packing to do, they were going to be at the airport in the morning since the job was done. They would need to be out of L.A as soon as possible without making it seem ‘weird’ to any of the staff in the hotel. The second car stopped at a nearby lookout point. A call was made to 911, apparent tourists shocked by the ‘accident’. 15 minutes later the area was surrounded by cops, and the firefighters from the nearby station.

  
“...And you called it in?” The cop asked with a notepad in his hand, writing everything he was told.

  
“Yes, whoever it was in there was driving sort of fast… Reckless really, took that curve pretty fast.” The man said with a shrug, looking appropriately dismayed at the situation.

  
“We thought of calling you earlier… But we’re just tourists, we got lost and didn’t know where we were.” The woman said hugging herself to her husband. “And really we never imagined the roads here were this bad… Or this dangerous.”

  
“It took the 911 dispatcher a while to figure out where we were actually. Gps was no help.” The man said looking over as the firefighters were attempting to put out the flames.

  
“Alright…And you didn’t see any other cars…?” The cop asked and the couple shook their heads. “Thanks for calling it in, we got your information if we need anything else we’ll call.” The cop said with a nod and returned to his colleagues clearly dismissing the couple who got back into their car with another look at the smoke and the fire and drove off following the directions the cops had given them earlier to get back to the city.

  
“There’s no way anyone survived that..” One cop said.

  
“Couple that called it in said the car was driving ‘sort of fast’ and ‘reckless’.” The cop said, rolling his eyes.  
“Soo whoever was driving had the pedal practically on the floor taking that curve.” The other cop said and all cops nodded. All of them thinking the person was either drunk, or high or both.

  
“Any cameras in the area?” One cop asked.

  
“Yeah, cause we’re gonna be that lucky… Just hope the plates are readable.” The first cop said and the others just groaned a little in agreement.

  
“Identification is gonna be a bitch… I’m glad I’m not the medical examiner tonight.” Another of the cops said just as the fire was put out and the crane got closer to the edge to pull the wreckage up. By morning the accident was all over the news.

~*~

Bobby and the team minus Buck sat around the tv listening to the news in shock. Eddie knew Buck was at home probably sleeping again after waking up at 6 in the morning to feed Mathew, so he doubted he’d see this. It was a little past 9am, they’d all just gotten to work. Eddie himself had driven his son to school before coming to work. They were all still just drinking their coffee, not even having a first call yet.

  
[“The accident occurred at around 9pm last night, sources in the police say the car is registered to one Abigail Clark-Egan. She was last seen at a restaurant where witnesses say she discovered her new husband with another woman. Same witnesses also stated the woman left soon after crying as well. According to witnesses Sam Egan, Abigail's husband had not told the other woman he was married. While police state they can not yet positively identify the remains, her husband has identified the car and there are multiple sources stating that is what she drove off the restaurant in, as her husband says he had the other family car with him. Abigail Clark-Egan is a former 911 dispatcher for the city of L.A. and had already survived multiple tragic events in her life including the death of her mother, and the L.A passenger train crash more than a year ago now where her husband had to be rescued along with another passenger.” The reporter talked as the scene behind her showed the road where Abby had ‘driven’ off the road. As she spoke they switched showing the old footage of ‘the rescue’ of Sam Egan. The 118 knew that well, they could see Evan scaling the train car, cutting the sides of it out to get to the victim inside. “Abigail or Abby as her friends called her is survived by her husband, and a brother who was notified but wished to remain anonymous.” ]

  
“Damn…” Hen said, blinking back in shock.

  
“Yeah…” Chim said, taking another drink of his coffee.

  
“Buck isn’t gonna take this well…” Eddie said with a knowing sigh.

  
“Why? It’s not like it’s got anything to do with him. She chose Sam.” Hen said with a shrug getting up to get her own cup of coffee to drink. “I’m sorry if she was in that car, but we all know Buck would have never cheated on her.”

  
Chim just nodded in agreement. “I gotta agree with Hen. Buck never hurt her, she hurt him. So why should he take it bad? Besides… He’s got you now, you two have kids. You’re never gonna hurt him like that.” Chim said pointing to the tv now where reporters were getting shots of Sam getting out of the police station and into a car. Eddie shook his head with a smirk, the others laughing as well. Because no, he wouldn’t be that stupid. He knew he hit the lottery with Buck, he had an amazing boyfriend and two beautiful boys. He wasn’t about to risk it for anything in this world. He wasn’t going to mess up again.

  
“I’ve never liked that road…” Bobby said, drinking his coffee, shaking his head. They all remembered Buck 1.0; While he was deeply grateful that Abby had ‘helped’ in a small way to turn Buck around he could never forgive what she did to him after. He also knew another person that wouldn’t forgive something like that done to her son. He just had to truly wonder if she could… L.A wasn’t her territory after all. “Way too many of those accidents on that road.”

  
“Did it rain last night?” Chim asked curiously.

  
“No.” Bobby answered going into the kitchen area to at least start the eggs and bacon in case they had a slow morning and didn’t get called right away. Breakfast would be nice, the news of Abby was tragic but he was like everyone else in thinking it was just a tragic accident. Even with everything he knew he just figured there was no way, not here in L.A.

  
“Huh…” Chim said, shaking his head. “She must have been speeding.”

  
“New hubby who she’s built her ‘new life’ around cheats on her. Yeah I bet she was speeding, probably not paying attention either.” Hen said with a little snort once again shaking her head at it all.  
“Bad combination on that road.” Eddie said coming back to the sofa with a granola bar he’d just gotten up to get. The others nodded in agreement.

  
“You know they’re lucky those tourists got lost out there at that time of night. By morning the fire would have gone out by itself, no one would have spotted that wreck down there for ages.” Chim said, still watching the news.

  
“You have to wonder if Sam would have reported her missing…” Hen said thoughtfully.

  
“Why would he? He would have just thought she left him.” Eddie said with a shrug.

  
“Yeah but all her stuff would have still been at their house…” Chim said he was a bit confused at all that.

  
“So? She left a lot of stuff at her place when she left Buck.” Hen said looking to Chim who had to nod in agreement to that.

  
“So no one would have really looked for her…” Chim had to say, thinking that was really sad. Yeah she had hurt Buck, but no one deserved to die like that or not be reported missing at least.

  
“Her brother might have…. News mentioned she has one.” Bobby said speaking up from the kitchen where he had bacon frying.

  
“Well at least that’s something.” Hen said looking over to Eddie. “Isn’t Carla a friend of hers?”

  
“Yeah… Abby is how Buck met her in the first place. I’ll have to talk to her, make sure she’s okay through all this. She never took sides on the whole relationship mess but I know she told Abby what she thought of what she’d done. We talked about it once when Buck was in his ‘sleep all day’ phase and barely had energy to get up, she was staying over longer to help me with him and Chris so we ended up talking about it. She said she was happy about how it had all turned out, because she doubted Abby would have been able to give Buck the family he craved even if she had stayed.” Eddie explained finishing his granola and his coffee.

  
“That’s true… She was older, not that I care about age but it would have been hard for her to get pregnant.” Hen said thinking about it. “And Buck loves kids so much, it would have killed him to not be able to have any. I can see him dealing with it because he loved her though.”

  
Eddie had to agree with that, Buck would sacrifice his needs and happiness for a relationship with someone he loved. He would have done anything to keep Abby happy, it’s what kills him the most. That Abby couldn’t see that, or maybe he’s just thinking like that because he was jealous of the love Buck had at the time for the woman. Maybe Abby wasn’t as evil as he thought…

Maybe she’d recognized all the faults in the relationship and that she was taking too much and that’s why she left. Though he still hated her for ghosting Buck for so long, and coming back with a fiance the way she did; Shocking him the way she did. Not that any of that matters since everything pointed to her being dead now, and as much as he hated her for everything she did to Buck no one deserved to die like that, betrayed, hurting, and alone. He couldn’t wish that on his worst enemy. Someone else however… could. Not that Eddie or most of the 118 knew that.

~*~

“We’re ready to come home, mom. Vacation went perfect.” The black widow said into her cell from the airport where her and 3 other members of her team waited for their flight. No one any the wiser on who the four were and what they’d done. They looked like perfectly normal, run of the mill tourists leaving L.A.

  
“Good, did you all have fun?” Jane asked in perfect code. Because it always paid to be careful and they never spoke about ‘the jobs’ on the phone no matter what.

  
“L.A was perfect mom, the weather is amazing.” The black widow said, sounding exactly like a happy tourist.

  
“I’m glad, I can’t wait till you all get home. Travel safe, see you when you get home.” Jane said hanging up, now with a happy smile as she unmuted the tv to hear how the news spoke of the now ‘disgraced’ Sam Eagen as all the reporters mobbed the man to try and get him to say something. Jane just smirked, she didn’t have anything against Sam. He was just a witless pawn in the whole thing. Men were easy to manipulate, everyone was if you knew what cards to play. The man might feel bad now, but at least he’d survived. Not that he’d ever realize how close he came to getting offed as well.


	4. The talk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby breaks the news to Buck, and they have a talk about dna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to separate ch3 into two chapters. I think it was too long and to much of a shift in context... Idk, I feel better with it being two chapters.  
> As always kudos and comments give writers life, let me know what you think. ^_^

~*~

“So it is her?” Bobby questioned with a sigh. It was 5 days later, he and Athena prepared the last of the plate settings for the private dinner with Buck and Eddie where they would discuss ‘the parental issue’ that had been brought up at the barbecue.

  
“Dna analysis was positive, the body in the car was Abigail Clark.” Athena said with a sad shrug. “Sam isn’t going to be charged with anything. Nothing he did was illegal, rotten as hell but not illegal. This was just a horrible accident, she shouldn’t have been driving in her emotional state. Unfortunately it happens. Though I don’t think he’s sticking around L.A now.”

  
“I couldn’t blame him if he left either all things considered. News said they can’t find ‘the other woman’ the restaurant goers described.” Bobby said shaking his head as he finished with the last plate setting, going over to check on the food.

  
“And if she’s intelligent they won’t. Those vultures would tear her apart.” Athena said with a little huff and a laugh. “If I was her I’d disappear too.”

  
“The police couldn’t find her?” Bobby asked curiously, but trying to make it seem like it was just ‘casual’ curiosity and nothing else. He had his suspicions still but there was no way in hell he was getting his wife involved in anything if his suspicions were correct.

  
“I don’t even know if they bothered. It’s not my case and well it’s not like she’s needed. It’s an open and shut case. I think the detectives were closing it as they opened it.” Athena said going to the fridge and getting herself a bottle of water before leaning into the bar to watch her husband cook. “Why?”

  
“Just curious… If anyone accidentally ‘leaked’ info the reporters would find her to get ‘her side of the story’. But if no one even bothered to look her up. She’ll probably be able to hide out, never be found out. The ‘other woman’ can be at peace.” Bobby said with a chuckle stirring the sauce, adding more basil he’d cut up and then giving Athena a taste. From her expression he could tell she liked it.

  
“Hmmm… If anyone did ‘accidentally’ leak any info they’d be in big trouble. The chief is very tired of those ‘accidents’.” Athena said and Bobby laughed with a grin.

  
“I bet he is.” Bobby said with more laughter, Athena leaned in with a laugh of her own and they kissed just as the doorbell rang.

  
“I’ll get it.” Athena said, giving him a happy smile before she walked off towards the living room and the door. Bobby watching her go reminding himself he was keeping secrets only to keep his family safe. He hated keeping secrets from his wife, he didn’t hide any of his past from her but this… This he knew he had too.

  
“Hey Athena.”

  
“Hi boys, come on in. Bobby is finishing up dinner.”

  
Bobby smiled from the kitchen hearing that and then hearing the steps that lead the small group back into the dining/kitchen area.

  
“It smells amazing in here.” Buck said with that big smile of his as he came into the kitchen. He and Bobby hugged and the younger man looked into the pot. “Is that…?”

  
“Eggplant bolognese.” Bobby said with a chuckle, knowing it was one of the boy’s favorites. “Now go and sit, this is ready to serve.”

  
Buck grinned and went over taking a seat on one side of the table next to Eddie who was already enjoying a glass of sparkling cider with Athena. Soon though Bobby was presenting the food to the table. They all served themselves and started eating, talking about anything and everything. The subject of Abby came up, Buck had seen the news on his social feed. As Eddie expected, he hadn’t taken it well. But Eddie had calmed him down, talked him down off the emotional ledge he was on. For some reason Eddie didn’t understand Buck kept saying it was his fault. But lots of hugs, cuddles, and a pile up of kids and a boyfriend had made Buck feel better. Eddie had been worried when the subject came up, but his boyfriend was good. They generally just enjoyed each other’s company through dinner and only once did Buck call up Abuela and tia Pepa who were babysitting Christopher and Mathew for the night. Bobby just enjoyed all this before he had to bring up the ‘delicate subject’.

  
An hour later, food all gone, sparkling cider nearly all gone Buck was looking at Bobby with confusion.  
“Bobby whatever it is I’m sure it can’t be that bad… What? It’s not my job again is it?” Buck asked, getting alarmed because in his head that’s the only thing that could be this serious. He never even imagined what was coming next.

  
“No… Buck.” Bobby said shaking his head, making ‘calm down’ hand gestures to the younger man. “It’s got nothing to do with work… This is… more personal than that, and well… I’m just not sure where to start is all.” Bobby said taking a breath before looking to Buck again who now looked even more confused, and Bobby hadn’t previously thought that possible but there it was. “You know when your mother came to the barbecue…” Bobby said and Buck nodded. “Well… I didn’t realize this for a while, she looks a lot older than… Well, then when I knew her.”

  
“When you knew her?” Buck said, and as if it was even possible yes he looked even more confused now. “You knew my mom? When?”

  
“I was in my early 20s. She was ... well she was smart, captivating, beautiful. I was passing through her town and we met. She was an amazing woman and she talked me into staying for a while with her. Help her ‘forget’ her husband.” Bobby said and he was sure he could see Buck was understanding where this was going. Those wheels were for sure turning.

  
“When… Uhh… when was this… that you were ‘helping’ her forget?” Buck asked, the look on his face Bobby wasn’t sure if it was confusion, hurt, or anger, or all three things and more.

  
“According to what your mom tells me around the time she got pregnant with you.” Bobby said because there was no point in dragging this out. “She says she was already done with her husband by that point, and she sounded s...”

  
“She would have told me if he wasn’t my dad…?! She wouldn’t have....” Buck said standing from the table. He looked like he wanted to cry or wanted to run, but instead he just fell into the chair again. Eddie leaned over wrapping his arms into the younger man and holding him. His emotions felt like a roller-coaster, anger, hurt, betrayal, back to anger. How dare she even allow him near that man if he wasn’t his father. Why would she…?  
Eddie was just as shocked as Buck was, and he knew for sure if something like this happened to him he’d react with way more anger than Buck had at this point. But his boyfriend just sounded confused and hurt. He held him so Buck knew he was there, that he had him through this.

  
“It’s okay… breathe..” Eddie whispered in hushed tones. Buck took a breath and got a hold of himself, then let out a mirthless chuckle as he shook his head as he remembered how upset she was every time she had to take him to that man’s house.

  
“She fought tooth and nail to keep me from him… To keep me from going to him, or having to be anywhere near him…” Buck said, turning in his chair to face Eddie, burying his face into Eddie’s shoulder. “She’s always had to remember to add ‘and a beautiful son’ when she talks about the few good things ‘he gave her’. She always remembers Maddie easily when talking about that, but she always has to remember to add me… I’ve always been last minute and I thought it was because I wasn’t good, or beautiful… But… I’m not his… Am I?” Buck asked, looking to Bobby with tears in his eyes. “Did you know?”

  
Bobby could feel his heart breaking looking at Buck right now. He wanted to reach out and hug but he knew he had to get all this out first. They both couldn’t break right now, he had to be stronger than that. He could feel Athena’s hand under the table on his thigh giving him strength and took a breath.

  
“Buck you have to know if I would have known you were even a hint of a possibility I would have never left.” Bobby said truthfully, and with surety in his tone. “When I left she didn’t tell me she was pregnant. She probably didn’t even know, she had to have been very early on. We were just… A summer thing, and it was beautiful for what it was but I knew she was still married… and older, having issues in her marriage yes but still married. It doesn’t make it right Buck, I know it doesn’t; And I have no excuses except being young and dumb at the time.”

“I get it from you?” Buck said, now chuckling a little, as he shook his head again and then cleaned his face with a napkin Eddie handed him. “She always said ‘you’re just like your father’ only she didn’t mean ‘him’ did she...She meant you.”

  
“How do you think I knew how to handle you when you first got to the station?” Bobby said and could only blush a bit, and chuckle as well. “I didn’t know you were my son, but I could see so much in you.”

  
“Were you reckless too?” Buck asked, watching the man.

  
“Quite a bit…” Bobby answered, again very truthfully.

  
“But you’re not sure…” Buck asked because he could see it in Bobby’s eyes. Like the man couldn’t trust it yet.

  
“She said she was, but also said she would be okay with a dna test if you don’t mind it.” Bobby said and could only hope Buck would take all this well.

  
“When do we do it?” Buck said looking at Bobby straight in the eye. Bobby wasn’t surprised by the quick response. Athena got up, went off into the master bedroom and came back with a small box that held the mail in dna kit.

15 minutes later it was done and sealed, ready to be mailed off. Buck watched it with a mix of fear and awe in his eyes. “What happens… What happens when it comes back… If it’s positive?”

  
Bobby watched the younger man and finally couldn’t help it anymore. He got up and went over to him. Buck stood from the chair and they hugged with tears in their eyes.

  
“I will never force anything on you Buck, but you have to know I was already thinking of you as a son. If this is positive it really won’t change anything except make it official; And…” Bobby said, stopping for a minute to gather himself. “...If you want me to claim you, we can do that too.”

  
“I can be a Nash?” Buck asked with a tone like it was too good to be true.

  
“It would be my honor Buck.” Bobby said and then the two were hugging and crying again. Athena came over with refilled glasses of sparkling cider, she handed one to each man and smiled at Buck giving him a hug before she wrapped an arm around Bobby’s waist and the man kissed her head silently thanking her for being there for him through all this. But well, where else would she be, when Bobby had been her rock through everything with Micheal and the kids. When he was there through her recovery and was the best husband and partner anyone could ask for. Besides she loved this man with all her heart.

  
Buck smiled brightly as Eddie held him, an arm around his waist and they all settled their emotions talking more about everything that would change into the night until both younger men said their goodbyes and went home.

~*~

“Hi mom.” Buck said, laying back in his bed. It was two days after the dinner with Bobby and Athena. It was around noon and his son was playing in his playpen which he had next to the bed he was currently laying in the master bedroom. Christopher was at school, Eddie at work and he’d chosen this moment because for this conversation he knew he needed the quiet, privacy, and the non distraction of it all.

  
“Hi, sweetie. How are you?” Jane asked though she had a feeling she knew exactly why her son was calling.

  
“Good, you know… Uhm… You didn’t tell me during the barbecue or after that you knew my boss.” Buck came right out and said. Mentally he wasn’t even sure where he wanted this conversation to go. He didn’t even know what he wanted his mother to say. Did she even know where Bobby was? Had she known where his ‘real’ father was the whole time and never told him?

  
“It was hardly the place to bring all that up, Evan. I take it he spoke with you?” Jane asked, sounding calm, but then again she always did.

  
“Yeah, we talked. I know you guys ‘met’ and had some sort of ‘summer thing’ that I really don’t need details off but that ended on the fact that he might be my dad and not the bastard that tried to kill me. But you know, thanks for the warning.” Buck said, taking a breath to calm down. He hadn’t even realized he’d been angry with her.

  
“Sweetheart… I’m sorry. I didn’t know where he was. I can honestly tell you the barbecue is the first time I’ve seen him in years. I know your sister kept talking to me about your boss ‘Bobby’ but there are a lot of Roberts in the world sweetheart. How was I to know your boss and my ‘Robert’ were the same ones?” Jane said, sounding truthful. “And I didn’t tell you because I had no idea what his reaction to any of it would be. I didn’t want to open a can of worms that wouldn’t be able to be closed back up if it wasn’t going to have closure for you. Did you do a dna test with him?”

  
“Yes… He already sent it off. Results should be mailed to him in two weeks or so.” Buck said. “Mom… If wanted… I mean… You know I love you right? But… If I wanted to take his last name? Would you be mad?” Buck asked, sounding like a child and hating it because he had no idea what he’d do if she said she would be. He wasn’t an idiot, she hadn’t been the best mom, but she was his mom.

  
“Oh, sweetheart. My beautiful little prince, of course not. I would never deny you your father’s name, just as I would never deny you knowing him. The moment I was sure it was him I told him the truth about everything, and I’m glad he spoke to you.” Jane said with love in a motherly tone. “Keep Buckley as a middle name, or as a second last name… Whatever you want sweetheart. Know that I have no doubt it’s going to be positive. I wouldn’t have said anything if I wasn’t sure Evan.” Jane said and she hated that she could hear her son crying on the other end. Hated when her kids cried, she always had. “Are you okay Evan...Sweetheart?”

  
“I’m okay mom…” Buck said, taking a breath. “It’s just… You’re really really sure?”

  
“I hadn’t let that man touch me in over a year before I had anything to do with Robert sweetie. I promise I know I’m sure. He was the only man I was having anything to do with that year. No one touched me for a year before, and after he left and I found out I was pregnant my only thought was you being born healthy not men.”

  
She sounded truthful, sounded sure. Buck knew his mother’s tones, the voices she used. The way she sounded when she said something she wanted you to believe so you didn’t argue with her and this wasn’t that. This was her being 100% sure of what she was saying.

  
“Okay… Thanks mom.” Buck said, taking a breath. “I”ll let you know what I decide, kay?”

  
“Of course sweetheart.” Jane said thankful that everything was working out as she planned. “Call me whenever you want, okay.”

  
“I will.” Buck said looking at the ceiling like it was interesting. His mind was everywhere and nowhere right now. This was all too much to absorb. “I love you mom.” He said before she hung up. He knew even now that she wasn’t going to say it back. He was still okay with that, he didn’t know why she never said it. He knew she never said it to anyone, it wasn’t just him. She’d never said it to Maddie either. So he laid there, setting his cell to the side and taking a breath.

“Evan Nash…”

“Evan Buckley Nash…”

“Evan Buckley Nash-Diaz?” He made a face at that one, sounded like such a mouthful.

“Mathew Nash-Diaz?” That sounded okay, he could live with that. He didn’t know why but deep in his mind it sounded safer to him for his son and he didn’t know where that feeling came from. He wondered if Eddie would mind them changing Mathew’s last name.

“Evan B. Nash-Diaz.” He smiled at that one. He liked that one, he could totally get used to that one. He’d be changing uniform patches a lot though. First to Nash, then to Nash-Diaz cause he and Eddie hadn’t even talked about the wedding yet but Buck could hope it was coming one day. He knew Eddie might be hesitating considering how things went with Shannon but he knew Eddie wanted to marry him; But maybe he was also just okay with how they were at the moment. At least the hopeful always see the rainbow and not the rainy side of him that wanted it to be true. The nagging side wondered if that old saying was true, the one that said ‘why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free’.

But Eddie wasn’t that kind, he knew that. That didn’t mean Buck was brave enough to bring up the subject or make Eddie feel forced into ‘marrying him’ Buck was not about to rock this boat… No sir… He’d already rocked it enough getting pregnant. The fact that he did the same thing Shannon had done had never been lost on him. He’d only been lucky that when it happened to him Eddie was older, more settled and able to handle it. He was lucky he had money and that helped Eddie not feel like he had the whole world on his shoulders. He was also not Shannon, he knew not to demand more than Eddie could give. Knew when not to push, when to help instead. He couldn’t hate Shannon, not really, but he knew more than enough to think that it wasn’t right for her to push a soldier just returned from war, still battling things.

So he was good, he had a good life. He was happier than he ever had been he realized. He had a good boyfriend, amazing kids, and now he might have the most amazing dad ever. The idea that the bastard’s blood didn’t run in his veins was something he didn’t think he needed, but now that it was such a strong possibility he found himself nearly ecstatic for it.

  
“For now Evan B. Nash it is.” He said with a little smirk, when Mathew whimpered out for attention he got up and off the bed, picked up his son from the playpen and laid him in the bed with him tickling his tummy, making the baby boy gurgle out giggles and kick out his feet as he watched daddy wide eyed. Evan laughed at this and tickled his son’s feet making him move them harder wanting to move them away while he gurgled out more giggles looking up to his daddy.

“How about it big boy… Will you mind being Mathew Nash-Diaz huh?” He said talking to his son who just looked up to him and gave him a big smile. “That’s what I thought… Better than Buckley huh… .” He said cuddling his son to him.


	5. News and happily spent evenings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter from the dna lab comes in, and everyone can rejoice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks, this is it. THE END! Yay... nay? Let me know. No warnings for this one, it's just tooth-rooting fluff from beginning to end. The last little tiny bit in Pennsylvania is Jane being Jane, doing what she does so if you want you can skip that. It doesn't really have anything to do with the main cast or the main story and I put it in just to show those of you who might care about that sort of thing that Jane is still doing her thing. I still love her, idk. XD"
> 
> This one was hard, idk why... my muse left me as I started to write the final party scene. This is why i hardly ever write multi-chapter fics. My muse is such an unreliable little thing, lol. But well I did it, she came back and I finished this. I'm happy with the end. I think everyone is appropriately happy and it feels like the ending to a good episode. Which is what I wanted. 
> 
> As always leave a kudos and a little something at the end if you liked it. Comments feed my muse. See ya at the next one! ;)

His son turned four months when Athena called him that she had the response letter from the dna lab and did he want to come over to get it. They’d already talked earlier in the week about it all. Buck being Buck figured a party was in order if the letter said that Bobby was his dad. Maybe a surprise party, Athena of course was all for it. So while Eddie was at work with everyone else in the 118, Buck had packed up the two boys and headed for Athena’s where Mathew was currently crawling around on a blanket near him and Chris sat nearby as well playing with the baby boy. He and the boys had breakfast with Athena and Buck could tell she had loved spending time with them, it honestly made his heart swell and warm at the thought that this woman really considered him and his sons family. Now though both adults just sat trying to absorb their new reality. Buck himself read the letter and was currently rereading it while being in slight shock. He’d expected this, but still seeing it in black and white was still shocking. 

“Wow…” Was apparently all he could say after reading it again for like the hundredth time. He gave Athena a slight thanks when she handed him a glass of water. “I mean… I expected it, but it’s still so shocking to read it there.” 

“I can imagine. It’s not an easy thing to have to rethink who your father is.” Athena said, giving him an understanding smile. Given everything she now knew about Evan she could just imagine everything going through his head at the moment. “What do you want to do?” 

“I kinda really wanna throw him a party now.” Buck said with a laugh. “With a banner up so when he comes into it the first thing he sees is something like ‘you are the father’ or ‘it’s a boy’ or something.” He said laughing more making Athena laugh as well. 

“I think we can do that.” Athena said unable to control the smiles and the laughter and really not wanting too. 

“They all have next Sunday and Monday off.” Buck said looking at his phone to check Eddie’s schedule. “Eddie can keep a secret so I can buy what we need and hide it at the house, and bring it over Sunday, but we’d have to find a way to keep Bobby busy Sunday morning.” 

“Oh, I’ll put the kids and Micheal on that task. They’ll think of something.” Athena said with one of her smirks as she sipped on a cup of coffee. “Are you keeping the Buckley?” 

“Nah, I already have the name change forms back home. All I have to do is fill them out, I don’t know if he’ll want to formally claim me… I know I’ve been a lot for him to deal with...” Buck said getting apprehensive, letting his personal insecurities show through. Athena shook her head and held his hand. 

“Bobby adores you, he loved you like a son before he even knew you were his son. Before he even thought it would be a possibility. Trust me he will want you to be his son legally too, all you have to do is show him you want it too.” Athena spoke truthfully, interrupting the young man before he could get further into that sort of talk and Buck smiled brightly again giving her a nod. Believing what she said and letting the insecurities fall to the wayside for the moment. 

“Thanks.” Buck said with that bright sunshine smile of his fully back. “So I thought Evan Buckley Nash, probably just B. for short in legal forms and stuff, and it’s not like anyone will stop calling me Buck. So it’ll be a middle name and not a last one. Already talked it over with Eddie so Mathew is gonna be Nash-Diaz and not Buckley-Diaz.” 

“We’ll have to make sure he’s sitting down for all this.” Athena said leaning back with a chuckle looking amused and a little smug, taking her coffee cup back up for a drink. 

“Oh for sure, this is gonna floor him.” Buck said with a laugh. He couldn’t imagine what Bobby would go through, had been going through since the picnic. But the man had gone from thinking he had no blood kids left to now having an adult son and a grandson. Buck figured that would shock anyone.

“Soo when you and Eddie get married it will be Nash-Diaz for you?” Athena asked curious and clearly pushing for a bit of information on that subject because Eddie was a steel trap when anyone asked. She saw Buck blush a bit and smiled. 

“Oh… I guess… I mean, he seemed to like it.” Buck said with a shrug. “Not that he’s popped the question or anything mind you and I really want the gang back at work to stop asking him about it. I don’t want Eddie to feel pushed into anything like he felt with Shannon. Last thing I want is for us to end up like that. I think it’s his worst nightmare, I know he’s still got those… issues. Hell I got issues too, loads of ‘em so I don’t know. I’m ready… He’s not, so I can wait. We’re fine.” Buck said with another shrug and another blush as he leaned back into his chair, drank the water and looked to his son. 

Athena could see the look on his face. The young man she’d come to admire was going to just stick it out through thick and thin with Eddie and just do everything at Eddie’s speed. Just as patient as he’d been with Abby, and just as understanding. She just wondered how long Eddie was going to take, and if Evan’s patience was really as endless as it seemed. His father’s wasn’t, she knew from experience. She’d pushed, and Bobby for all his seemingly quiet, docile, introverted nature had pushed back. It seemed strange to her that it took them so long to think of it all when the two were so alike. Sure Evan was as extroverted as you could be, but when it came down to it in a relationship they were both family focused men, quietly happy to let their partners have the reins if it made them happy.

“As long as you are both happy, and the children as well there’s no rush. You’re already a family where it counts, and we all know Eddie is crazy over you.” Athena said with a smirk. Buck smiled at that and nodded. 

“Speaking off… He’s getting off in 3 hours and I still have to pass by the store to pick up groceries and I might as well buy some of the stuff for the party.” Buck said standing. “I’ll text ya a list of the stuff and you can let me know what you think.” He said already helping Christopher up before picking up Mathew and the blanket.

“You know the team is starting to wonder if you’re ever going to back right? They’re finding it very weird, history being what it is and all.” Athena said watching him. She had to take advantage, after all, moments of privacy like this with the young man were rare and she was now technically his step-mother. 

“Oh I know, they ask me ten times a week. Chim asks every time he sees me, says the ‘others’ miss me at the station. Maddie went back to work as soon as she could.” Buck said with a laugh and a shrug with Mathew now on his hip like he was already an expert at parenting. The little boy stared at his daddy now that he was in his arms and made grabby hands for his face. “I am going back, of course I’m going back ya know… It’s just…” He said and looked at his son who looked up at him and gave out a little happy giggle with big warm brown eyes that just made Buck melt and remember his boyfriend. The moment making both Buck and Athena smile. 

“It’s hard to leave them for the first time.” Athena said knowingly. “Eddie says you two don’t even go out together alone.” She said, giving him a look. 

“Okay… That’s true… But in all fairness Eddie can suck it, cause we didn’t do that before either.” Buck said, giving a laugh and a shake of his head. “From the start it was him, Chris, and me. We never did a thing alone. Only thing we did without Chris was work together, and like an hour after a movie night between when Chris went to sleep and we were waiting for exhaustion to take over so we could both fall asleep easily. There totally were like the rare times when Chris was at a sleepover or ya know… Those two weeks he spent at camp but otherwise it was the three of us.” He said with another shrug. “But yeah… I know… I’ve already worked everything out and I know he’ll be safe with Carla while we’re at work. It’s just getting myself to do it, to just let go to go for a shift. Everyone says once I start I’ll be fine… Once I get back into the rhythm of it...” He said with a bit of a sigh as they made their way to the front door and out to his jeep Athena still giving that smile of hers as she nodded in understanding but still gave that exasperated ‘what am i going to do with these kids of mine’ look. Once there at his jeep he laughed when something occurred to him. “Ya know if you’d told me before this that I’d love something more than work I would have laughed and said you were crazy.” 

“That’s always the way it goes. They change us completely.” Athena said with another smirk as she helped Christopher into the jeep, while Buck strapped Mathew into his baby seat. “I’m amazed Eddie still lets you drive this thing.” 

“I don’t know what he’s got against my car. It’s a perfectly fine car, it’s never left me anywhere. It doesn’t break down and I don’t owe anything on it. We don’t need another car payment, not to mention the insurance rates for two new cars would be ridiculous.” Buck said not bothering to look at her because he was focused on strapping in his son correctly. 

“Very true, but you might want to remind him of that before he shows up at home with a new car for you anyway.” Athena said with a smirk at the startled look on Buck’s face. “But don’t tell him I said anything.” 

“Good lord! Has he been talking about doing that? Did Bobby tell you something?” Buck asked, and Athena raised her hands with a grin like she wasn’t going to say anything else. Buck sighed and shook his head. “You know, he doesn’t want me using mom’s money too much even though technically it’s my money now cause she gave it to me. Put it in my account… But whatever cause he wants us to pay for stuff ourselves and all that macho independent stuff right? And I’m all for it, I mean what do I care?! He wants to feel like a good provider and all those other ideas his dad drilled into him and I’m fine with it. But If he goes and gets me a new car and expects me to not pay the whole thing myself with my savings then he’s going to have a huge surprise. Cause I’m not gonna sit there and pay $1000+ extra every month on firefighters salaries when I have the money.” Buck said venting as he went around to give Athena a hug, then went back to the driver’s side. “Thanks for everything and for the heads up. I’ll text ya later, and see you Sunday.” 

Athena laughed, shook her head smirking as Buck got into the driver’s seat and buckled himself in. She could hear Christopher asking questions from the back seat, the little boy laughing at everything that had been said while sounding excited they might have a new car and Buck tried to answer truthfully but at the same time make it kid friendly. She could hear Mathew gurgling and giggling again whenever he heard his dad talk. She shook her head at the adorable family as she went inside. Anyone that didn’t know them wouldn’t even imagine Christopher not being Buck’s actual son and now with Mathew she could imagine they got that even more. Not for the first time she realized that she was now a mother of three, and a grandmother of two. The thought made her smirk and shake her head a bit, she needed a drink. 

~*~

If Eddie had learned anything the 4 months since Mathew had been born it was to step into his house quietly, because one never knew what the heck was happening in there. Baby time for Chris he’d spent out fighting a war when he should have been home. So this was all as new to him as it had been for Buck. It was a trial by fire for the both of them, but Eddie was the one that went out to work still. Sure enough he comes in, drops his duffel by the door, hangs his keys on the hook for the key-holder thing Buck had bought and looks around because it was quiet and he wasn’t used to quiet in his house anymore, quiet in his house meant trouble. After checking the bedrooms and the bathroom first figuring maybe Buck was cleaning Mathew up again, because the kid could still poop like no one’s business and not finding anyone he went around to the kitchen. He saw dinner on the stove, looked like some kind of ground beef dish probably picadillo because Buck had been on an ‘experimenting with latin dishes’ kick lately. He saw the potatoes boiling away as well in a pot besides it and then he finally heard it. His son’s giggles, the sound made him look out to the backyard. 

“I wanna make it blue and green… Can I?” That was Christopher’s voice and he heard Buck laugh. As he came out he heard the ‘sure buddy’ from Buck and just smiled leaning against the door jam as he saw Christopher drawing on a huge blank banner. Mathew looked up at him from his spot in the playpen outside and giggled brightly. 

“Hey, dad’s home.” Buck said with a grin. “How was work?” He asked as Eddie came over and gave him a kiss. 

“Quiet day for once. Not much trouble, a couple of accidents and a grease fire in a small restaurant.” Eddie said, smiling and kissing Christopher before bending down to pick up Mathew. “What’s all this?” 

“We’re making a banner for grandpa.” Christopher explained with his typical big smile. Eddie looked over to Buck for an explanation with a raised eyebrow. 

“Athena called, we went over there and I read the letter. 99.9% Robert Nash is the father.” Buck said with a chuckle. “So Athena and I are planning a surprise party for him on Sunday, you have to keep it quiet. The banner is for the party.” 

“Yes, See dad ‘You are the father’ and we’re gonna hang it at the party.” The little boy explained as he read out what was written on the banner that he was coloring in. “So Buck said since Bobby is his dad for real now then he’s technically my grandpa now, and Mathew’s of course.” Christopher said with a big laugh.

“I guess that’s true, yeah.” Eddie said with more laughter from them all. “Well, that’s gonna be a very interesting party for sure.” He said, looking to Buck and leaning over giving him another kiss. “You happy?” He asked, but he really didn’t have too. He could see his boyfriend was happier than he’d ever seen him. Buck nodded and they kissed again, Mathew between them grumbled at being squished and Christopher laughed giving a little playful, teasing ‘ewww’ that made the adults laugh and grin making Buck ruffle the boy’s hair. 

“You have your keys?” Eddie finally asked, though the look on his face made Buck look over with suspicion.

“Yeah, should be on the table. I haven’t finished putting everything away yet, there’s still shopping in the back.” Evan said eyeing his boyfriend with squinty eyes full of suspicion. 

“Okay, I’ll bring it all in. Don’t worry about it.” Eddie said, putting Mathew back down into the playpen, the baby boy grumbling a bit about it wanting to stay in dad’s arms. Eddie gave Buck another kiss before going into the house. Buck could see him looking over the contents of the table, grabbing his keys and heading outside. Buck looked down to Chris who looked up to him. They both got up at the same time and while Buck grabbed his son, Chris was already with his crutches in the house heading for the front door. 

“I’m not sure I wanna know.” Buck said, taking a deep breath. He could hear Chris giggling and laughing after getting outside but trying to cover his mouth while he did so. That didn’t help his nerves, but he knew he’d have to look eventually so he stepped up behind Chris and the boy looked up to him giggling and laughing freely now. Buck wasn’t sure what to say really. His old Jeep was now parked on the street while Chim drove in what looked like to him to be a new Chevy Tahoe. 

“Before you say anything it’s not new. It’s a 2019 cause I know you don’t like new cars.” Eddie said making pacifying moves with his hands at him. Buck looked at him, giving the man that grumpy, frowny, confused look he always made at times when he wasn’t sure what the heck was happening or why. Chim was now leaning against the Tahoe with his cell pointed at him probably either filming or streaming this to everyone because he sure as hell would do that, and if he knew the gang at the 118 they’d want to see it. Hell they probably had bets going on his reaction. He could tell Chim even though he’d been driving had probably caught the whole thing too, Chris coming out first and then him along with his shock.

“Why?” Buck said with the same expression still on his face. “My Jeep is fine Eddie… Seriously…?” 

“Because I don’t want you driving around L.A with Mathew and Chris in that thing.” Eddie said in a tone like that explained everything. But Buck was still giving him that confused puppy look that Eddie knew from experience wasn’t always just because he was confused, it was more often there because he had no idea what or how to respond to something and at the moment Eddie wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. So he was going to try to be patient and wait until Buck would speak again. 

Buck just looked at the Tahoe and looked at Eddie while keeping Mathew on his hip and Christopher still giggling away in front of him because the very intelligent boy of course understood exactly what was happening between the adults. He’d heard this ‘discussion’ between his dads often in the past year. While Buck had been pregnant it had often gotten more heated than this. Eddie back then being even more protective than he was right now.

“Babe… I know what you’re thinking okay. But I promise we’ll be fine. We can handle it, but that Jeep has more miles than I’m comfortable with. You’ve driven that thing up and down South America and half the states. Please okay? It’s not just you anymore, you’re gonna be driving around with the boys too.” Eddie said coming over to Buck, walking like he was trying to get near an actual buck instead of his boyfriend. 

“Don’t do that! Don’t use the boys against me! Cause I’m starting to hate it when people do that. Like everybody’s freaking insinuates that I don’t think of them constantly!” Buck said giving Eddie a look and a pout. Because he really did hate when people did that, reminded him that everyone thought he was selfish and just thought of himself first. Leave it to Buck to only look hurt when anyone else would be pissed. “I know it’s got a lot of miles on it. You know how many nights I spent sleeping in that Jeep?!” Buck added like it would help his case when it didn’t. It just kept proving Eddie’s point that his car was older and had way too many miles on it. 

“I’m sorry, okay I won’t do it again. I know they’re all you think about, I couldn’t have asked for a better co-parent for both our boys. But I worry about you three, please just for me. Okay, so I’m not worrying about you at work.” Eddie said now fully besides Buck pulling him and Mathew into his arms giving him a kiss. Buck was a little stiff in his arms at first but he softened a moment later and laid his head in Eddie’s shoulder. 

“That is a low trick and you know it, Diaz.” Buck said close to his ear. Eddie chuckled. 

“I’m sorry cariño but if it works and keeps you three safe then I’ll go low. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Eddie said, giving him another kiss and Buck just gave another ‘hmpth’ with an almost silent ‘you better’ that Eddie chuckled at cause he definitely heard it. When they let go of each other Buck handed Eddie Mathew, the boy giggled brightly and grabbed daddy’s hand playfully innocent to the whole situation going on around him. Buck went over to Chim shaking his head. 

“And you! A party to all this? My own brother-in-law?!” Buck said, now sounding playful as he shook his head. 

“Hey, it’s because I’m your brother-in-law man. You know how Maddie worries.” Chim said with a laugh, not being the least bit sorry or embarrassed. “Say hello, she helped pick it out.” The man added with a grin. 

“Figures! I’m betrayed on all sides over here. Hey Mads.” Buck said, shaking his head again, looking fake betrayed as he waved to the phone, heard laughter from it that was for sure everyone in their group laughing at the same time which just confirmed to him that Chim was streaming all this to their group. He shook his head more as he came over and opened the Tahoe. “You know I’m paying for this thing from my savings right? I’m not paying for this thing from our paychecks.” Buck said now looking at the car all over. 

“Whatever you say, cariño.” Eddie said giving that sexy smirk of his at Buck, and Buck found it totally unfair. “As long as you drive it and we can get rid of the Jeep I’m good.” 

“Uh huh…” Buck said, giving his boyfriend a smirk like he knew this wasn’t over. While Eddie intelligently didn’t say anything else. 

“I think you actually managed to pull this off.” Chim said, sounding surprised as he laughed. Eddie looked offended for a second before he laughed. 

“I’m still right here and I can totally hear and see you.” Buck said from inside the Tahoe, though now he was coming out grabbing the jeep keys from Eddie as he went to start moving the baby stuff into the new car. “I remember you saying you were gonna get the rest of the shopping inside.” Buck said loudly as he smirked to Eddie with a tone that said to both Eddie and Chim that Eddie might be paying for this for a while. Eddie watched as Buck came back over to the Tahoe and started properly buckling up the car seat into one of the back seats. Chim patted Eddie’s shoulder and grinned. 

“Good luck buddie.” Chim said with a laugh. “There’s my uber. If you’re still alive tomorrow see ya at work.” He said laughing and leaving cause he’d driven the Tahoe over from the dealership and he still had to go back to pick up his own car. “Bye Buck.” He said, calling out to his future brother-in-law. As he left he ruffled Chris’ hair smiling to the boy who was now checking out the new car too and clearly liking it. 

“Bye, Chim.” Buck said as he moved the rest of the baby gear into the Tahoe and then went over and took back Mathew so Eddie could handle the groceries. “Come on kiddo, dinner is waiting and we still have that banner we can work on before bed.” Buck said and after giving Eddie another look they went inside. The man still looked way too proud of himself, Buck just rolled his eyes at the whole thing. Eddie could say whatever he wanted but Buck would miss that old Jeep. A little voice in his head told him it felt like Eddie wanted to get rid of everything that had been a part of the ‘Buck 1.0’ or maybe ‘pre-Eddie’ life, but nah… that was ridiculous. He put the thought out of his head, Eddie wasn’t that jealous or possessive. He probably really was just worried about the safety factor, they were firefighters after all. They’d seen it all… right? It was natural for one to worry and want everything safe. 

Eddie watched his life go inside, if this was a cartoon or a meme he’d be the one with the heart eyes as he watched Buck and the boys. He grinned as he picked up the shopping bags from the back of Buck’s old Jeep and took them inside. It took two trips but he got everything inside, closed and locked all the cars then went inside to have dinner with his family and help out Chris with the banner after while he and Buck talked party plans for Bobby. Maybe Hen and Chim had been right, maybe Buck really couldn’t stay mad at him. Chim had joked that Buck was ‘hella whipped’ and Hen had given him a ‘really’ look that said she’d been unimpressed with his expression. The look that also added a ‘and you aren’t with Maddie?’, Chim had wisely raised his hands in surrender. Right now though he was going to have a family night with his boys, tomorrow the ‘for sale’ sign would go on the jeep. Eddie couldn’t be happier. The more Eddie thought about it that night the more he realized maybe Buck hadn’t even been mad during that whole confrontation. Confused yeah, upset? Maybe a little but Eddie doubted he’d ever been actually mad. Hen had joked at work that she’d only ever seen Buck mad once and that had been during his probbie time and the whole ‘baby in the wall’ incident. But everyone pretty much excused him for that even Athena had later, anyone could be mad at that. But Eddie hadn’t been around then, so Eddie hadn’t ever seen his boyfriend mad. He wanted to keep it that way. 

~*~

“How much did you buy…?” Athena asked with a bit of surprise on her tone but also laughter as she held the door open while Buck and Eddie brought shopping bags and platters of snacks and food inside.

“It’s a party!” Buck said with his natural grin. “Besides I knew pops wouldn’t be cooking, figured we still needed food. I got all his favorites.” 

“Pops?” Athena questions with a smirk while Mathew whom she was holding giggled and gurgled happily watching what his parents did. 

“Inside joke… When I first started at the 118 I called him that and he got mad. In his defense I was probably annoying as hell to deal with at the time.” Buck said and heard Eddie trying to hide a laugh but not doing so successfully. 

“Boy I remember you back then.” Athena said clearly saying ‘what do you mean probably’. 

“So I figure I’ll call him that again today and see his reaction.” Buck said rolling his eyes a bit at the two as he started to put the food away first just as the others started arriving too. “So where is he anyways?” He asked curiously. 

“Micheal and the kids talked him into going shopping with them for ‘fishing supplies’. Micheal told him he wants to take Harry fishing in their next camping trip but needs better equipment.” Athena said with a mild laugh. 

“Doesn’t Micheal already have all that stuff?” Hen asked after hearing the conversation as she came in through the door after Chim and Maddie. 

“Bobby doesn’t know that.” Athena said with a laugh and a grin, the others laughing as well as shaking their heads. 

“So Micheal went out and is buying all new fishing equipment just to keep Bobby busy?” Chim asked while chuckling and Athena nodded. Chim just chuckled more at that. “I’m sure there were less expensive ways to keep Bobby busy for a few hours.” 

“I’m sure he wanted an excuse to buy new stuff.” Athena said knowingly as they all started preparing the house for the party. Before they knew it two hours had passed and Micheal was calling that they were on their way.

“SURPRISE!!! YOU ARE THE FATHER!!!”

The loudness was just as big a surprise as seeing everyone popping up out of nowhere in his living room as he came through the door. The day had been normal, and nothing had even hinted at this being a possibility when he arrived home. Behind him Micheal was laughing and patting his back as he came around him and walked to the crowd of friends and family. The kids laughed, hugged him and went to stand by their mom while he stood there in shock until Buck walked over to him with his big smile but a bit of apprehension in his eyes. 

“It’s... real?” Was the only thing Bobby could ask as the young man came closer. 

“Yep, 99.9% Athena has the letter.” Buck said and Bobby’s eyes started to water a bit. 

“You’re my son?” The older man asked as he looked around the room, and saw the clearly child drawn banner hanging above the patio doors that read the same thing they had all yelled out.

“Yep. You’re my dad, and you’re Chris’ and Mathew’s granddad too.” Buck added still watching him, gauging his reaction. 

Bobby cried even more, he tried to contain himself but couldn’t. Buck’s eyes watered too as he closed the distance between them and they hugged for the first time as father and son. The place erupts in cheers and clapping from their friends and family at the emotional and happy moment. They both controlled themselves and laughed looking at each other for a moment before Buck laughed again. 

“I guess all those times you wanted to whoop my ass you totally could have.” Buck said with more laughter and a big grin. Bobby could only laugh at that and shake his head with that patient look of his before he hugged Buck again as if saying ‘even when you test my every nerve I love you’. Buck just quieted at that melted into his father’s hug, as if for the first time it was actually hitting him that he had an actual father. A father that really loved him, accepted him, and would never give up on him. One that would never leave him because he was too much to deal with, or too annoying, or too emotional or energetic. He felt Bobby kiss the top of his head and his eyes watered again at that. Heard the near silent ‘i love you’ from Bobby and hugged the man tighter. 

Bobby’s emotions ran through him, and if he’d felt protective of this young man before it really was nothing compared to what he felt now. Now that he knew this was his son, his flesh and blood. Now that he knew all the hell he’d been put through at the hands of some whack job that was supposed to act like his dad but never had. Now Bobby knew he’d spend the rest of his life making sure this young man had a proper dad, a dad that would be there for him. 

“I love you too, dad.” Buck said after he controlled himself some, enough to let go and look the man in the eye. They both had happy, emotional smiles on their faces. Though they controlled themselves even more when Athena came over giving her husband a hug and smile of her own. As Eddie came over with the boys and a grin and handed Mathew over to Bobby. 

“Congratulations, grandpa.” Eddie said as Mathew giggled brightly looking up to Bobby making the man’s eyes water again before he controlled it. The two men hugged as Bobby said ‘thank you’ to Eddie before looking down to Christopher. He smiled at the boy, leaning down and giving him a hug as well. 

One of the kids yelled out ‘let’s party!’ Buck couldn’t tell you which one but everyone laughed as music started up in the backyard. They all started to mingle, talk and have fun after that. They all spent the rest of the day and well into the evening together, families having fun and kids rough housing and running around them or seeing who could eat the most crackers at once while the parents shook their heads. 

Paperwork was signed, legal forms filled out, more tears were shed as Evan Buckley became Evan Buckley Nash and Mathew Buckley-Diaz became Mathew Nash-Diaz. Bobby spent most of the night caring for his new grandson and no one could blame him. Buck had the biggest smile anyone had ever seen him with. The man was just happy that his son was going to have a different childhood than he did. Mathew would be surrounded by family and friends that loved him, that would pay attention to him and would be there for him no matter what. He watched his sister with Chim and their daughter happily talking with Hen and Karen and he couldn’t ask for anything better than all this. He had a life he could have only dreamed off two years ago. His cell rang drawing him out of his thoughts and he went inside for privacy when he saw who it was. 

“Hey mom.” Buck answered the call as he looked out the patio doors across the kitchen to see Maddie and Karen laughing at something Hen had said while Chim smiled and blushed. Watching the moment made Buck chuckle to himself even though he had no idea what the joke had been he knew it had probably been something that happened at work just by the mannerisms Hen was making.

“Hi sweetheart. How did it go?” 

“Good, great even. We signed all the paperwork, so I'm a Nash now.” 

“I’m happy for you sweetheart, I knew Bobby wouldn’t let me down.” Buck heard her say with a little bit of a smug tone at the end. He grinned slightly as he shook his head. 

“Yeah… you said you were sure so thanks for telling him mom. Really… I know we’ve had our differences but you didn’t have to open up all this for me so… thanks.” Buck said, getting slightly emotional again. She’d never been the most attentive mom, and she’d never been there. Not physically, not how he would have wanted her to be. But he couldn’t deny that in the background she’d done what she had too for him and Maddie. 

“Oh sweetheart, I will always do what I need to for you and your sister. I know you probably needed a ‘warmer’ parent by your side. I hope you can forgive your mother for that, and I’m glad you have your dad now.” Jane Buckley said sounding sincere because she for once actually was. She’d done a lot to make sure she wouldn’t have to put her children in danger anymore than she had too. That meant making sure her son had a parent there for him because he was the one that needed one the most. If he only knew the truth about her she knew she might never hear from him again. But the ‘real truth’ of who she actually was something that would go with her to her grave. 

“There’s nothing to forgive mom, not really. I’m happy, stable, I have a family now… A place I belong. There’s nothing else I could want.” Buck said, sounding happy, and Jane could tell the difference in her son’s voice. She could tell he meant it. 

“I’m happy for you sweetheart. Give a kiss to those two beautiful grandkids of mine, and tell your father I said hello. Good night baby.” 

“Good night mom.” Buck said thoughtfully and hung up. He stayed there a moment thinking about his mom until someone came up behind him.

“Everything okay son?” Bobby asked, grabbing a cold bottle of water from the fridge while giving Buck a concerned look. Buck nodded, put on a happy grin again as he snapped out of it. 

“Yeah… yeah I’m good. That was just mom, she wanted to know how it all went. I guess she wanted to see that it all came out how she planned.” Buck said with a grin. “You know her.” Buck added and watched the emotions cross Bobby’s face. Unnamed ones he wasn’t sure off but knowledge he didn’t have was there in the man’s eyes. Buck instinctively knew he wasn’t going to be told any of what those looks really meant. Those same instincts told him if he were to ask his dad about his past with his mom he’d be told half truths. Contrary to popular belief Buck could be wise, he was wise enough to know some things don't need pocking. These were the same type of half truths he’d been told about his family all his life. But Bobby chuckled after a bit and nodded. 

“Yes, I do. I’m happy if she’s content with everything. I’m even happier if you are. You’re okay with everything?” Bobby asked, going into ‘dad mode’ again. Buck nodded giving him another bright smile. 

“Never better!” Buck said and Bobby nodded, they both smiled while grabbing another party platter and a few more water bottles before heading back outside. The party continued, they continued having fun well into the late night. Just celebrating the news, and taking advantage of the fact no one had to work the next day. 

~*~

In Pennsylvania Jane Buckley locked away the cell she used to contact her children. The cell that had their pictures and their happy lives went into her private safe where no one but her had access. She answered the knock at her home office’s door with a graceful ‘come in’. A tall dark dressed man coming in a few moments later with a serious expression on his face. 

“Boss… They’re back, the job didn’t go as planned.” The man said with a tone like he was worried. The tall man looked at the tiny blond woman before him and gulped a bit when her expression got serious. He had noticed the smile when he came in, had been hoping that would continue. But it hadn’t and now he was back to worried, and as well he should be. 

“Yes yes… Let’s go see what they have to say.” Jane said, any peace she’d gotten from speaking with her happy son was locked away as the ‘boss’ came back and she left the office with the dark dressed man behind her. Her life a world away from anything in her children’s lives and she would fight like hell to keep it that way… 

And if that night someone ended up dead from their own incompetence, and they ended up getting buried with no i.d, fingerprints, or teeth by the tall dark dressed man the next evening a state away in a forest where they would never be found well… She’d fight like hell to keep that secret too, and if they knew what was good for them so would her people.


End file.
